


Unwilling Sword

by Jaxrond



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Canon Characters to be Added as They Appear, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Soldiers, Everything is Danzo's fault, F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, Kushina gets a team, Major canon divergence, Mostly follows canon up to a point, Nothing goes to Itachi's plans, OC centric, OC/Canon Relationships, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Clans, Original Village, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planned to the end, Post-Third Shinobi War, Runs from pre-series to post-series, Sassy original characters, Sasuke and Naruto have actual stability, Set to be long, Spoilers throughout, The Uchiha were screwing around, Third Shinobi War, original children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxrond/pseuds/Jaxrond
Summary: Those in power fan the flames of conflict, while those beneath them are left to weild the blade. This truth was especially known by the heirs of the blind Suishoku and strong Hokkaido. Theirs was a village built on blood and sacrifice, a peace had through the elimination of entire clans. They never asked to be players in this bloody game, yet, they found themselves at its center. The powers of the world move with little regard to the proverbial pieces on the board. But, they will soon learn that, when pushed, some pieces will stand firm.





	1. Hokkaido and Suishoku

" _I'll admit I was childish in my youth. And with so many dying in the war it was not the best of times. But, sometimes I think it was better then. Even when we were all forced to grow up so fast. It was better than missing you."_

It was quiet. The kind of quiet that bespoke a rare moment of peace in the midst of war. The setting sun turned the sky orange and red as it slowly sank below the horizon. The children had been called in for dinner after a long day at play or training. The adults had returned from their respective jobs, if they lingered in the village. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves of the few surrounding trees. Birds trilled to one another from the boughs and rooftops of the clustered houses. The Suishoku clan compound was not a large one. It was home only to a handful of families. Much of it sat empty, in fact. Despite that, the clan was still honored with their own land, due to their close ties with the village. And the services they had performed for Hashirama Senju before the founding of the Leaf. This was fortunate, in a way, as the empty homes would soon be full of new families who were to be under the Suishokus' protection. Still, even their ability to help their allies could not lessen the blow of the reason that the houses stood empty.

The Third Shinobi war had much to do with the deterioration of the clan. Due to the nature of their Kekkei Genkai, the Suishoku shinobi were prized allies of the Leaf on the battlefield. Their sensory techniques and skills were unparalleled. Unfortunately, as the war raged on, and as the enemy became aware of this, one by one the Suishoku fell. It had reached the point that the few whole families left had felt the need to take in the orphans left by parents who had been killed in action, putting a great deal of pressure on the living adults. The clan had never been a large one, the nature of their Kekkei Genkai ensuring that. But, they had reached an all-time low in population. It was a dark time, not only for the Suishoku, but the village as a whole. All clans with Kekkei Genkai were valued, and targeted.

Kashikoi Suishoku, the current head of the clan, stood at the gate of the compound. His hands were folded over the top of a tall wooden cane. His eyes, as blue as clear water in sunlight, stared directly ahead, sightless. He was utterly still as he waited. Beside him was a young girl. She fidgeted, not being as disciplined as her father. She sighed, turning her face upward. It still held the round, chubby look that betrayed her youth. She didn't like waiting. Her father had taught her that patience was an important quality in a shinobi, but, she still disliked the need to exercise it. She scuffed her sandal in the dirt beneath her feet.

Kashikoi chuckled upon hearing her.

"Hush, Hinagiku, if our friends see you acting in this way, what will they think?" he asked mildly, turning his head towards her just slightly.

Hina looked up at him with eyes of the same magnificent blue. And of equal sightlessness. They lingered on where she approximated her father to be. As the only child of the clan head, she was next in line for the position of leadership. Under her father's tutelage, she was to act as a shinobi. Under her mother's, a lady. Personally, she wanted to be a shinobi and only a shinobi. She reasoned that, if she had enough power and represented the epitome of Suishoku strength, she wouldn't need to be lady-like. In the mind of a six year old, things were still quite simple.

"If they think badly of me for being myself, then they aren't friends. I should be able to act like I usually do."

The clan head's lips curved into an unseen smile when he heard that response.

"Hm, that does hold some truth…but, these are trying circumstances. If you behave well, it will be like a breath of fresh air to them. Once they start settling, you can annoy them as much as you choose."

Hina gave her father a blank, unamused look. Even if he couldn't see it, her silence and the annoyance practically radiating from her told him enough. One thing her mother had not been able to curb was her strong will. Neither parent knew where it had come from, only that despite their best efforts, their Hinagiku would never be a demure lady. Hina almost always spoke her mind no matter the situation. There was a moment of silence between them before she spoke again.

"I don't see why the Hokkaido can't have their own compound. They're a strong clan. It must be demeaning to have to rely on our charity."

"It takes time to establish land for an entire clan and the call for aid came only recently. And I beseech you to keep such comments to yourself. Our friends have suffered much and need not be reminded of it. They will find sanctuary here, not charity."

A frown stole across the girl's face. She knew very well what the Hokkaido clan had suffered. Due to their respective Kekkei Genkai, the Hokkaido and the Suishoku had been allies since the clan wars in the old days. At the founding of the village, the former had returned to the Suitopi Valley, located on the border of the Land of Fire, where they had originally come from. It was the valley that served as their clan lands, fertile and peaceful place of refuge. It was also where the secrets of the Hokkaido clan could be found. Secrets that made it necessary for the members to return in order to protect them. They had successfully done so through generations of conflict and adversity but, now, with the Third Great Shinobi War raging, their defensive force was depleting quickly. As allies of the Leaf, they were called to arms in order to assist with the Land of Fire's war effort. Together with the Suishoku, they marched into combat. Many did not return.

A few days prior, an attack had been launched against Suitopi Valley directly. It was one of many such attacks, but, this one had been devastating. It had resulted in the loss of one of the Hokkaido villages and had exacted a high rate of casualties. The most problematic result, though, was that the enemy had driven the clan back further into the valley and had set up camp in order to continue pressing them. Realizing that her people could not successfully defend their homeland without nearly wiping themselves out, the clan head, Yuri Hokkaido, had sent word to Kashikoi, asking for his aid. In honor of the longtime friendship of their clans, Kashikoi had almost immediately replied, opening up the Suishoku compound as a place of refuge. He had then gone to the Hokage. Though the man was constantly besieged by news about the war, Sarutobi knew the importance of keeping the loyalty of the allied clans. He promised that, as soon as possible, the Hokkaido would have land near the village where they could settle themselves. For now, though, the Hokkaido and the Suishoku would be crammed into the latter's compound. The first arrivals, including Yuri Hokkaido's eldest daughter, were set to arrive at any moment.

"…apologies, otou-san."

Her father gestured with his hand, a habitual movement.

"Think no more of it. You have much to learn, yet. Simply be still and think not of your impatience."

After a moment, Hina settled down, as her father had requested, and turned her mind to the jutsu she had recently learned under his tutelage. She closed her eyes, an unnecessary action but one that she found caused others outside her clan to leave her be. It was a sign that she was concentrating on something. Her eyebrows drew together slightly as she focused on the theoretical framework of how the Water Whip Jutsu needed a constant, steady chakra output to maintain. It was considered an advanced jutsu by many, but, the Suishoku had always been proficient in water techniques, and Kashikoi had no doubt that his daughter would soon be able to perform it. Still, it would difficult for the six year old to master. Only hours of practice had enabled her to use it to successfully strike a target with the c-rank Water Bullet technique, which focused on the condensing and kneading of chakra.

The silence drew out for another few minutes, father and daughter each wrapped up in their own thoughts. The peaceful breeze ruffled their dark hair as they waited. When the time came, Kashikoi was the first to sense the Hokkaido's approach. The reason for the Suishoku clan's blindness laid in their extraordinary sensory abilities. They could not see in the traditional sense, but, they were far from helpless. The clan head moved forward, using his cane as his bad leg hindered his progress. He had been on the front lines with Yuri Hokkaido's husband until recently, when he was injured and forced to retreat. Until he healed, he would not be able to return to the front lines. Kashikoi limped out of the gate and into the road that ran up to it.

Sensing her father's movement, Hina followed him, his chakra signature guiding her. By the time she could hear the voices of a large group of people, she could sense their signatures as well. A myriad of 'color' danced at the edges of her consciousness. She was not as well-versed with the clan's enhanced sensory Kekkei Genkai as her father, but, she could identify chakra natures and the variations that accompanied individuals. As was common in the Leaf, she sensed mainly fire chakra natures in the group. However, unlike the shinobi of the leaf, the 'reds' of the fire natures was touched by something else. Something she could only describe as a darkness lurking within. She pushed aside the oddness as the first voice called out to her father.

"Suishoku-sama!"

One of the presences broke away from the others, running towards her father. She 'watched', the movements of the chakra signature and the accompanying sounds allowing her to monitor what was occurring. The newcomer came to a stop before Kashikoi and immediately bowed low. Now that he, the voice had been male, was closer, Hina had a better sense of him, she could pick out that the darkness from earlier was not truly a shadow like it had seemed. It was as though another presence lurked in his chakra. Something primitive but powerful. She frowned, cocking her head just slightly. Despite the friendship between the clans, Hina had not met a Hokkaido since the awakening of her Kekkei Genkai almost a year prior. She had been taught about the nature of the Hokkaido's jutsu and such, but she had never truly witnessed it.

"We cannot truly express our gratitude for your kindness!" the man continued, pulling Hina's attention back to the matter at hand, "Please, if there is any way we can repay this great debt-"

"Please, brother, be at peace," Kashikoi interrupted before the newcomer could become too worked up, "After so many generations of mutual aid, we are beyond debts now. It is a privilege and an honor to offer a second home to you in these troubling times," he raised his voice so that the rest of the nearing refugees could hear him, "What we of the Suishoku have, we offer unto you, our brothers. Our home is your home, our provision your provision, and our might your protection. Come! Rest your weary bodies and hearts! You will be safe to do so here!"

A murmur ran through the crowd as they came to a halt before the Suishoku leader. Relief overtook weariness. Hina kept her face turned towards her father, in awe. He had spoken with such authority and power that the decree could have been made by the Hokage himself. He had given the refugees the assurance that they needed after being driven from their home in the Valley. The trek to the Leaf Village would have been a long and dangerous one, where they were open to attack at almost any time. But the hope of finding sanctuary with their allies had kept them going. Kashikoi had promised them all that they had hoped to find upon reaching the Leaf.

"Come with me and we will see to it that you are properly settled."

A moment later, Hina's hand was swept up by her father's and, together, the two of them led the Hokkaido refugees into the Suishoku compound.

XXX

Over the course of the next week, more and more refugees arrived to seek a home with the Suishoku. It quickly became crowded, as the Hokkaido clan numbered nearly three hundred. When the compound had been built, the Suishoku had been nearly the that size, but, since then, some of the older houses had been left empty for so long that they would not be fit for habitation until they had been fully repaired and cleaned. Two families at least, ranging from three to seven people, were living together in one home. Seven seemed to be the cap on family size and only the largest families seemed to have so many. Though, this number would include the parents, many of whom were not present. To receive refugees of fighting age was uncommon. Anyone who above the age of twelve who had combat capability, and was not injured, ill, or so old as to be more of a hindrance on the battlefield, was either deployed in the war effort or had remained behind to cover the exodus. Couples without children shared houses five or more at a time. Most were elderly and said that they did not mind sharing with those that they had known for so very long. Those who were young were not shinobi or were injured. A few young single people took smaller houses together or stayed with child relatives whose parents were absent.

The population of the Suishoku compound became quickly mixed. Hokkaido and Suishoku became mixed together, sharing everything. Though the Hokkaido far outnumbered the Suishoku, it was the latter who maintained the position of caretakers. They took their duty seriously, providing every assistance they could. A system was set up so that space was divided efficiently and families were tracked so that no one was separated. The Village provided as much aid as they could in the form of food, bedding, and other necessities that the Hokkaido may not have been able to take in their flight from the Valley. Chuunin who remained in the Leaf gave assistance where they could. Business owners who had enough surplus gave what they had available. For a week, the compound was in turmoil.

The Suishoku clan leader's house was not spared. By unspoken mutual agreement on both sides, the clan leaders' families would live together. This came at first in the form of the only child of the Hokkaido clan, Suitopi Hokkaido. Named for the valley in which she had been born and raised, she had none of the sweetness that the flower of her name held. The clan heir was a child who had been forced to grow up before her time. At the age of eight, she had already found herself on the battlefield numerous times due to the heavy fighting on the border where her home had been located. Her mother was the proud matron of the Hokkaido clan. As Kashikoi was her father's Suishoku partner, it was only natural that he be the one to take the girl in. As soon as she set foot in the house, however, it became apparent that she had no intention to graciously accept the help offered.

Hina, being only a year and a half younger, had made an immediate effort to befriend her. After all, the two had met before on a few occasions, though few words had been exchanged between them. The effort was rejected with a good amount of meanness on the older girl's part. The blind heiress's extended hand was slapped aside with a snarl.

"I don't need some blind girl following me around!" Suitopi spat, "I need to be on the battlefield with my mother and father!"

With that, she had stomped off to claim the room she'd been given. Hina remained where she was, staring after her with a frown, her hand still slightly extended as she 'watched' Suitopi's chakra signature move deeper into the house.

Kashikoi, who had heard the exchange, suggested that Suitopi merely needed some time to adjust and that Hina should wait before she tried again. Hina agreed. But, she was a rather impatient child. Her training had been put on hold by the flood of refugees who had come to live in the compound. She did not attend the Shinobi Academy due to the nature of her Kekkei Genkai. When the Academy had been founded, it was decided that Suishoku children would study within their clan, where their apparent 'infirmities' were common, rather than exposing them to the difficulties of falling behind the other students or needing special assistance. Hina had very few friends her own age. The other Suishoku children regarded her with an annoying amount of respect, calling her "Hinagiku-sama". She disliked that. And the children of the village were attending school. She had nowhere to go and nothing else to do but befriend the prickly child who had come into her domain.

Her attempts to let Suitopi settle lasted all of three days, after which boredom finally got the best of her. She was yet too young to do much to assist with the moving process. Her father feared that she would be swept up in the chaos, causing unnecessary complications as a result. She had been left to sit with her specially made braille texts on jutsu. By the end of day three, she had thoroughly internalized the theories of the Water Whip and the Water Clone. She had even managed to create something like a Water Clone in order to practice the necessary chakra control. The Suishoku, due to their ability to sense and feel the flows of chakra, had always been proficient in chakra control. Even from a young age, their children were skilled in ninjutsu. Hina was no exception. But, one can only study jutsu for so long. Especially when one is blind and must read through one's hands. And most especially when one is a six year old child.

At the beginning of day four, as the family convened for breakfast, Hinagiku ensured that the only seat left open at the square table was next to her. She sat primly in her seat short legs swinging free. Her mother set a large bowl of a scrambled egg and meat mixture before her. The Suishoku had adapted cooking methods over time, but, their meals were simple, made of things that could be created through touch and seasoned through sniffing what was to be put in. Eating was a habitual thing. The use of chopsticks was nearly impossible, so the Suishoku were the only clan in the Leaf to utilize utensils like forks, knives, and spoons on a regular basis. Hina would poke at her food with whatever utensil was provided in order to assess how it should be consumed. For this breakfast, she was able to use a fork. The table was quiet as they began the meal. A few minutes later, a new presence entered the room. Hina continued to eat, sensing as Suitopi took the empty seat and muttered a 'thank you' for the meal. The younger girl waited for a few moments before speaking.

"Did you sleep well last night?" she asked sweetly.

There was a pause in Suitopi's eating.

"I guess."

Hina smiled, taking another large bite of her breakfast. Barely taking the time to chew and swallow, she spoke again.

"That's good. Your family will be arriving soon, right?"

Suitopi's fork scraped as she poked at her food.

"…yeah."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

The Suishoku heir paused only long enough to think up another question as she bit down on another forkful.

"Any pets?"

Suitopi gave a derisive snort.

"No."

Hina nodded, still smiling. Her mother had always said that a smile put people more at ease. She had never personally seen the effects of a smile, but, she did try.

"I have a pet. A cat named Mochi. I don't know what he looks like, but he's really fat! And his fur's soft. I like to lay my head against him and listen to him purr. He likes it when I practice manipulating water with chakra, but he doesn't like to get wet," she frowned, "He's not a very-"

She was interrupted by a slamming noise. She stopped, mouth still open in mid sentence, blind eyes staring in surprise. She could sense the sudden spike in chakra that signified anger.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid cat!" Suitopi snapped.

There was a moment of silence. Hina's mouth slowly closed, her expression becoming unreadable. She had tried. She had been patient. She knew that Suitopi was upset, but, in her mind, the older girl was being unreasonable. Her clan would be safe in the Leaf and, soon, the last of the refugees would arrive. Word had just come the previous day that the last line of defense had left the valley and was covering the escape. There had been minimal casualties. She should be happy.

Kashikoi sighed, guessing that Hina's feelings had been hurt by Suitopi's outburst. He would have to intervene. He sat up straighter and took a breath to begin mediating.

He never had a chance to speak. The next moment, there was a splash and an indignant shriek.

"What the hell?!"

Hina looked at her housemate coolly, holding a now empty cup in one small hand. Suitopi stared at the diminutive figure next to her, green eyes wide. The front of her nightclothes were soaked through with the water that had previously been in the cup. Droplets ran down her face and neck. She held her arms out, away from her sides, still in shock.

Hina's mother placed a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes. She had tried so very hard to curb her daughter's temper.

"I am trying to be nice, Suitopi Hokkaido. Our clans have been friends for generations, and, since we're next in line, it seems like a good idea that we should be friends too. But you're making it very hard with your selfishness. Your mother and father are fighting to help your clan and all you're doing is pouting in your room because you can't fight with them. You haven't even offered to help with the refugee efforts. You're the only representative of the Hokkaido's leadership and you're being a sorry excuse for an heiress. Moping around and cursing at six-year-olds doesn't help the war effort in any way."

The small girl made her speech in a matter-of-fact tone. She imitated the authority her father had used in his welcoming, albeit with much less warmth. Suitopi stared at her. It had obviously never crossed her mind that the child would ever retaliate against her. In the eyes of the older girl, she was just a little thing with tangled dark hair and a small, pale face. Somehow, though, Hina managed to convey an authority beyond her age. Suitopi was caught between being angry at the sudden soaking and feeling genuinely embarrassed by her behavior. She found that she could not manage to formulate a proper answer to the lecture from her younger counterpart.

Hina calmly set her cup back in place and began to eat again. There was a long pause, then, Suitopi began to eat as well, giving up on answering, though annoyance radiated from her in an almost tangible wave. When the Hokkaido heiress left the table immediately after finishing her food, Hina was subjected to a long lecture from her mother on her unladylike behavior. The girl sat silently, answering in the correct places. Though, it was quite obvious that she did not regret her actions in the least. Kashikoi did not provide his input. He often told his daughter that a leader acts on what he or she believes is best for the clan's wellbeing. As a child, this applied to her own personal well-being. Her goal was to befriend Suitopi, and she had acted in the manner that she believed would advance that goal. Childish though it may have been. After breakfast, the Suishoku child retreated to her room and dedicated her time to the creation of a fully functional Water Clone.

Later that day, Suitopi exited her room. She was a bit late to do any real good, but, she did make herself useful in what ways she could. Hina, who had chosen to spend the afternoon playing with Mochi, smiled smugly when she sensed the older girl leave the house. The cat meowed, pawing at a small puddle in the center of the room, before heaving its bulk up and waddling over to flop into the child's lap. She gently found his head and rubbed behind his ears, cooing to him.

"There, Moshi. You're happy about Suitopi too, aren't you?"

The cat began to emit a rumbling purr, pressing his head fully into her hand

XXX

At the end of the week, the remaining Hokkaido refugees arrived. They were bloodied and weary, and some were injured, but, they had made it to their destination. The scene created when they walked through the gates of the Suishoku compound was bittersweet. Children were reunited with parents, brothers with sisters, grandparents with grandchildren, and so on. But no one could ignore the wails that broke out when the first little one realized that their parents were not among those who had covered the escape. Family members desperately searched through the crowd. Some were met with a joyous reunion. Others were left to continue scanning faces in slowly dwindling hope until realization struck. Hina stood off to the side. Next to her was Suitopi.

Over the course of the last two days, the girls had begun to get to get to know one another. They had discovered that they were similar in many ways, and different in many others. But, after amends were made for previous behavior, they got along splendidly. In that Suitopi enjoyed using Hina's blindness against her and Hina was savage in her use of sarcasm. Most of the compound's inhabitants were sure the two girls hated each other, especially when Suitopi would do things like kick a rock into Hina's path and trip her. And Hina would respond in kind, picking up the same rock and tossing it aside only to send it flying into the older girl. Suitopi would scowl while Hina blinked innocently and told her 'oh, I didn't see you there.' For whatever reason, though, they stayed together, and had wandered the compound in search of things to do for the past two days.

The girls remained on the porch of the leader's house, keeping out of the swarms of people in order to avoid being caught up in the throng. Kashikoi stood with them, blind eyes looking calmly out over the heads of those gathered. His 'view' of the crowd was much the same as one seen with working eyes would be. A mass of individual chakras pressed together just as the bodies did. Varying shades of blue slipped between the warm colors of the Hokkaido, marking where Suishoku clansmen walked among the refugees. Hina remained silent as Suitopi stood on her tiptoes, looking for her parents. She glanced at Hina, green eyes narrowed and brows furrowed when she failed to pick them out among the crowd.

"Do you-" she stopped abruptly, realizing what she was about to ask.

Hina blinked once, a slow, lazy movement of her eyelids. She seemed utterly unaffected by the chaos.

"See your parents? No. I don't."

Suitopi scowled at her and went back to searching, her expression turning darker as she attempted to catch sight of them through the throng of much taller people. She could see the top of the gate across the main yard, but only because of its height. Beside her, Hina shifted uncomfortably. She could not sense the goings on as well as her father and, thus, was left with only the impression of a wall of chakra directly in front of her, writhing and shifting. She knew this to be the crowd and, being blind, was acutely worried about possibly being swept into it and lost among the overwhelming mass of chakra signatures and unseen bodies, unable to work her way out. Kashikoi, sensing the way his daughter's signature flickered in anxiety, reached over to lay a gentle hand on her head. She immediately calmed, her father's presence and touch familiar and comforting. He patted her hair gently and then waded into the crowd limping along quickly with the aid of his cane. He had picked out one very familiar signature among the multitude

The people parted, letting the clan leader through. Even those troubled by the emotions that superseded the loss of a loved one managed to draw aside so that a clear path from the house to the gate was made. As the people separated, one man was left in the newly made space. He stepped up to meet Kashikoi, striding quickly forward. The man wore a standard Hokkaido shinobi uniform, torn in some places and bloody in others, with a pair of short swords strapped to his back. His blonde hair was gathered in a tail that hung over one shoulder, stray strands falling to frame a war-wearied face. His expression betrayed his exhaustion, but, he gave a genuine smile as he and Kashikoi met and clasped hands. Sui shot forward, sprinting full tilt towards the blonde man.

"Suisen," the Suishoku leader's voice carried as the crowd began to quiet somewhat, their eyes drawn by the two in the center, "It does me good to meet you well and whole."

"As whole as can be presently, Kashi. It's been too long," Suisen's eyes flickered down to the other man's weak leg, taking in the way Kashikoi favored one side. He frowned slightly, "Though I see you have not yet recovered."

Kashikoi shook his head slightly, raising one shoulder in a small shrug.

"The healing goes slowly. But, it continues," he smiles, "Soon enough, you and I will be side by side on the battlefield once again."

Suisen gave a bitter smirk in return.

"I hope not, friend. I'd rather us sit at home and try our wits over a game of Shogi than on the field."

At that moment Suitopi slammed into her father's side, throwing her arms around his waist. He barely moved, years of shinobi training ensuring that it would take more than a flying hug to fell him. The small girl, so much like her father in physical appearance, pressed her face into his stomach, saying nothing. It was obvious that no words needed said as his hand settled on her head. Kashikoi chuckled.

"I will agree with you there, Suisen…but let us continue our conversation another time. It appears that your daughter has missed you more than I," he stepped back, gesturing towards his home, "Please. Young Suitopi has already become quite at home. I hope you can do the same."

Suisen nodded once, absently petting his daughter's hair.

"I shall, thank you," he then raised his voice so as to address the entire congregation of both clans, "My people of the Hokkaido! Our Suishoku brothers have offered us sanctuary in the midst of this war, despite their own losses in the conflict. As we stay here for a short time, I ask that you be respectful and assist in what ways you can to ease the transition. Go to your current houses, seek comfort with each other, care for those who have lost loved ones, ensure the children are looked after. We are safe now but there is still work to be done. Tomorrow, I will be speaking with the Hokage personally regarding a more permanent settlement within the Leaf's boundaries."

There was a collective murmur, perhaps of relief. Then, a voice cried out.

"Where is the Lady?"

While Suisen was a respected leader among the Hokkaido, his wife, Lady Yuri Hokkaido, was the true head of the clan. The matron was well known for her savagery on the battlefield and her craftiness in the realm of politics. She was everything a woman in power should be: strong, bold, intelligent, wise, beautiful, kind, and stern. The young girls of both clans very much aspired to be like her.

Suisen turned his head towards the voice but, as the throng was so thick, it was impossible to pick out the speaker.

"My wife remains in the Valley."

This news was met with a generally negative reaction from the refugees who had not been among the last to arrive. Groans of despair, angry cries, and calls of denial rose from the crowd. They had obviously hoped to glimpse their leader's face, to see that she was unharmed and still able to lead them to safety. And they had been denied that glimpse. Suisen's expression hardened. He raised both hands, unaware of the distressed expression on his daughter's face.

"Silence!"

The word was hardly a word. It was more of an animalistic growl that tore through the air like a thunderclap. The gathered people immediately complied, wary of provoking him.

Suisen Hokkaido was the polar opposite of his friend, Kashikoi. The latter was calm and collected, the former prone to violent bursts of emotion and split second decisions. Kashikoi had been compared to a reflective pool on a quiet day while Suisen was like a tornado. How the two had become so close was a mystery, but, they had been friends since boyhood. It was no surprise that the Hokkaido matron, Yuri, was so happily married to him with her reputation being what it was.

The Hokkaido consort's green eyes swept the crowd, narrowed. He would not allow his people to work themselves into a state of despair. It angered him that their first reaction had been to turn to negative emotions. Pride was something the Hokkaido valued greatly, and few had more pride than Suisen. That his clan had not held onto their legendary strength in this time of tumult upset him.

"She remains not by her own volition but because she must defend the last stronghold. There are too many precious secrets hidden within, things that cannot simply be carried off. She and her guardsmen have retreated into the last fortress we hold. There she continues to fight, so that you, her people, can remain safe without fear of the enemy learning our traditions and the secrets of our power. Would you bring her here on a whim and leave those secrets unprotected?"

No one dared to answer. A few shifted uncomfortably. Suitopi pressed her face into her father's clothing, holding on to him tightly. Noble cause or not, her mother was absent, nothing could change that. She had thought that they both would be coming. She pursed her lips, willing the feelings of disappointment away. Her mother wouldn't want her to display anything but strength. And her father was with her. She would make them proud.

Suisen's eyes swept the crowd once more. Then, he relaxed just slightly.

"Go, do as Lord Suishoku said."

The crowd dispersed within minutes, leaving only the two clan leaders standing together. There was a brief moment of silence. Then, Suisen sighed, running a hand over his blonde head. Kashikoi reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

"Come, my brother. You need rest just as much as the others."

As the blind man gave a small tug to lead him toward the main house, Suisen began to protest.

"Kashi, there is too much I still have to do. I must speak with the Hokage immediately-"

"In your present state?" Kashikoi chuckled, his grip tightening as he gave a firmer tug, "No, Suisen. I know all too well how irritable you can be when you're tired. And you're exhausted, which means your temper is more volatile than ever."

Suisen scowled deeply but allowed himself to be pulled towards the house. He took Suitopi's hand, gently drawing her to a more maneuverable distance. Though she tried to walk proud and upright, the way she held onto his hand with an iron grip betrayed just how much she had missed him.

"Fine, Kashi. Tomorrow then. But I'm not waiting any longer! I have to settle these things myself."

Kashikoi released him when they reached the porch, still smiling slightly at his friend's grouchy tone.

"Yes, yes. Tomorrow I will not hinder you," he paused by where he sensed Hina waiting and held out his arm, "Here, little one," he prompted.

Hina's small hand reached out, feeling for his proffered escort. After a brief moment of searching, she found it. Kashikoi's smile widened. She was coming along well in her sensory abilities, but, she could not quite pick out three dimensional images yet. He could still remember those days when everything was a blur of chakra pulsing in blackness. Soon, though, she would learn. She was a talented child.

Together, they led their new Hokkaido housemates inside, where the Suishoku matron had already begun to prepare a midday meal.

Later, after Suisen had made use of the bath and had allowed himself to indulge in a brief rest, the evening found the two men sitting side by side on the porch of the main house. Their daughters played together in the yard. Though, the term 'played' could only be used loosely, as it seemed that the two had begun to fight. It had started when Suitopi tripped Hina, who'd responded with kicking her in the leg. From there, it had only escalated. The men hardly paid any mind. As long as no one was seriously injured, they were not concerned. It was not uncommon for shinobi children to fight more than they played.

"It's gotten worse since you left the field, Kashi," Suisen told his friend, "It was mostly shinobi from smaller nations at first, like you saw. But then Iwa sent troops. Their earth style suited them well in the Valley. We were hard pressed."

Kashikoi took a thin pipe from between his lips, letting a small breath of smoke spiral into the air. His expression had been twisted into a small frown.

"I see…my injury came at a most inopportune time."

Suisen scoffed. His long hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail, his bangs framing his face. He was still considered a young man, only in his late twenties. But, with the uncertainty of a shinobi lifestyle, he was old enough to be seen as a survivor.

"Is there an opportune time to get injured?" he rearranged himself, lounging in his yukata, "I needed you out there, Kashi, no denying it. But I'd rather have you at full strength than hobbling around like some old man."

The Suishoku clan head shook his head slightly, closing his blind eyes as he inhaled from the pipe.

"Soon, my friend, I will be able to rejoin you. The doctors say that I will be without the cane in a matter of days. After that, it's only few short weeks until I am fully operational," his lips quirked in a smile, "You know, our daughters remind me of us."

Surprised by the sudden change in topic, Suisen's green eyes shifted to where Hinagiku had managed to wrestle the older Suitopi to the ground and was sitting on her stomach, allowing her dead weight to draw breathless, indignant cries from her victim. He cocked a brow.

"Really? How so? I mean, I'll admit that Sui takes after me, but little Hina has more brass than you ever had, oh, Gin Shita no Kashikoi."

The moniker "Kashikoi of the Silver Tongue", or sometimes "Idaina Kosho o Kashikoi", "Kashikoi the Great Negotiator", had been given to the Suishoku clan leader after he managed to bring peace between two shinobi clans who had been bitter adversaries since the time of the clan wars. At the Hokage's request, he had gone with Suisen to act as a mediator when the two newest clan heads had expressed interest in ceasing animosities. Through words alone, he had negotiated a treaty for them and kept unnecessary escalation from occurring. Suisen had told him many times that his name should have been "Iraira Sutekina Otoko o Kashikoi", Kashikoi the frustratingly nice guy.

Kashikoi shot him a slightly reproachful look at his usage of the nickname. Suisen was unrepentant.

"Yes. She takes after her mother in that way," the Suishoku head agreed, "Stubborn, and very much her own person already."

His friend grinned as Suitopi managed to throw Hina off.

"Sounds like Sui, too….you think they'll be good bondmates?"

Kashikoi's expression became thoughtful. Ever since the alliance of the Hokkaido and Suishoku, the clans had been performing a ceremony known as "Bonding". This ceremony took place when two people, one from each clan, agreed that the other was a suitable combat partner, and served as a physical reminder of the brotherhood between the clans as whole entities. The ceremony consisted of a seal, infused with some of their partner's chakra, being placed on each of them. This chakra-infused seal allowed for each of them to sense when the other was in peril, or, in dire straits, even tap into the partner's chakra stores. For the Suishoku participant, such a bond meant that they were able to enter combat with a protector and use their sensory abilities and ninjutsu skills to the fullest without worrying about being targeted because of their blindness. The Hokkaido participant was granted near-constant access to the Suishoku's sensory abilities and, due to the nature of the bond, able to use their rather volatile Kekkei Genkai without fear of losing themselves. Combat advantages aside, the pair had each other as loyal friends and confidantes. Allies even until death. In a world where deception was a tool used constantly by friends and enemies alike, this was a priceless gift. Kashikoi and Suisen had been young teenagers when they bonded. Over the years, they had made a name for themselves on the battlefield and were heralded as one of the most fearsome Hokkaido-Suishoku pairs in the history of the two clans. "Kosho to Arashi" they were called, the Negotiator and the Storm.

Kashikoi gave a slow nod. A bonding between the clan heirs would be a wise political move, to reinforce the ties between the clans.

"Perhaps. They have a while to show how far their affinity goes. And bonding before the age of twelve is rarely a good thing. It causes complications when the body goes through changes during puberty," he said with a frown.

Suisen rolled onto his back, folding his arms behind his head.

"…We may not have as long as you think, Kashi. Sui's already seen battle. We were forced to pull everyone who had combat ability and put them in action," his expression tightened, "She's only eight… And I know the Leaf's already begun to send out kids as soon as they graduate. They don't last long, usually. Though, there are a few that have pulled through."

A sharp look was thrown his way.

"Hina will only be seven when the graduation takes place next month. It is unlikely she'll be drafted, even when she registers as a genin."

Due to the private nature of the Shishoku's training, it was up to the clan elders when a young shinobi met the requirements to be a genin. At that point, they would become a registered ninja, as though they had attended the academy. It was not uncommon for children of seven or eight to meet the standards. The Suishoku were naturally proficient at chakra control, and therefore were often far ahead of their age group in ninjutsu. Their taijutsu skills were basic due to their blindness. Though physical training was upheld, the clan did not see much point in developing advanced hand to hand skills that would be of little practical use. Genjutsu was a rarity among the clan members, as they lacked the sight to create visual illusions. Thus, training was devoted to their Kekkei Genkai, ninjutsu, and core curriculum. Hina had progressed in leaps and bounds in her studies, her pure Suishoku breeding showing through. The elders had deemed that, in May, when the graduation at the Academy occurred, she would be among those who moved on to become genin.

"Genin or not, a registered ninja is liable to be drafted…" Suisen closed his eyes, his voice monotone, "…Sui will be registering too. Her combat experience will make her a target, but, we have an agreement with the Leaf. Our combatants  _must_  be registered."

"I know!" Kashikoi brought his fist down on the wooden porch with a dull  _thud_.

It was the closest to losing his temper that Suisen had seen him in a long time. He looked over at him, concerned. He knew that his friend was just as worried as he was. Their daughters were children. And their fathers had no choice but to offer them up as soldiers.

Kashikoi took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax.

"Please…Suisen, don't remind me…let me love her as a child for a little longer…before she comes to me asking how to clear her conscience of the guilt of killing."

Suisen was silent for a moment. Then, he nodded.

"Alright…they have a little time left. We'll leave them to it."

At that moment, the girls decided that their combat needed to be taken to the next level. Suitopi gave an agitated cry, her hands flying through a series of signs.

"Fire Style-!"

"Don't you dare, Suitopi!" Suisen was on his feet in an instant.

Kashikoi sighed, taking another pull from his pipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Unwilling Sword! Melissiaew and I are back with a whole new story. This does not mean that we've given up on Survivor and Seeker. We just opened up a new project. We're quite excited about this one as it's already completely drawn up. It just needs typed.
> 
> A word of warning, this story will be dealing with some very dark themes as it progresses. It will also have very suggestive spots as the characters age, as well as a good deal of blood and death. Cursing will be kept to that seen within the series. I have rated this "T" with the understanding that T covers up to 16+, at which point the story should be rated "M". I assure you, the rating will not be bumped up to "M" at any time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic as we continue! Please, leave a review and give us feedback!


	2. The Boy With the Smile

" _Meeting him was like walking into a previously unknown glade of flowers after wandering through a dark forest. If I were to describe the glade, it would be wide and welcoming, cheerful in the sunlight and quietly comforting in the night, with all sorts of wonderful scents and colors. He was the breath of fresh air in the overpowering iron-scented time. And exactly who we both needed, though we didn't know it then."_

The following week, Suitopi and Hinagiku became acutely aware of the crowdedness of the Suishoku compound. With the houses being so very full, most of the inhabitants preferred to spend their time outdoors. Wherever there was space. Which meant that the training grounds were no longer properly usable. The pair's few attempts to practice their combat skills within the compound had been thwarted by the sheer number of people within its confines. The training grounds had been turned mostly into a play area for the young children of the clans. There was no room to practice their jutsu, weaponry, or even chakra control. When they had tried, the pair had been mobbed by little ones clamoring for a demonstration of "something cool". These requests had been joined by encouragement from some of the older clansmen who had come along to watch the children. Hina had felt the need to pull Suitopi out of the situation before the elder decided that a truly  _direct_ demonstration of her fire jutsu was necessary.

After that, they had sought permission to go to the more general training grounds used by the genin of the village. As both their fathers were working on securing land for the Hokkaido, it was the Suishoku matron who granted their request. Though, she did so with a mandate that they be home in time for dinner. Grumbling about annoying kids, Suitopi led Hina through the compound gate, wary of losing her once the blind girl was outside territory she knew well. Despite having grown up in the Leaf, Hina had rarely left the compound due to her inability to find landmarks and thus be able to guide herself. Her sensory skills would not develop to the level necessary for the memorization of routes for some time, even as promising as her progression was. Thus, Hinagiku was as unfamiliar with what lay beyond the gate as her new friend.

It was as they marched into the village that Suitopi was met with this realization. Aside from a few visits to the Leaf in her earlier years, she was quite unfamiliar with the village. She paused as soon as they reached the intersection at the end of the road leading up to the gate. Hina stopped behind her, blinking at her curiously. After all, Suitopi had started off with such confidence that Hina had assumed that perhaps she knew her way around despite only having been there a handful of times. Unfortunately, Suitopi's overconfidence didn't allow her to stop for long. Sensing her younger companion's curious gaze on her, she huffed and started off in a random direction.

Pride was, and always had been, a sin of which the Hokkaido clan found themselves guilty. The nature of their Kekkei Genkai led to them being veritable powerhouses on the battlefield, and with that strength came a feeling of invincibility. This clan pride, partnered with the natural need to for a child to prove oneself, was what drove Suitopi to move on without assistance from one of the numerous Suishoku adults within the compound who would be able to give the pair directions.

It was also due to this pride that, only ten minutes later, the two girls found themselves hopelessly lost within the civilian bustle of Konoha. They had set off in the early afternoon, which meant that the midday lunch rush was still in full effect and that the majority of the village was full of people hustling about. Though, there was a noticeable lack of shinobi among the crowd. It was through this bustle that an irritable eight year old shoved her way. One hand clutching Hina's, Sui rather rudely cleared a path, growling at people to move aside and pushing past them. To her blind friend, the world was a whirl of innumerable chakra signatures, scents, and sounds. Without Suitopi to guide her, the heiress would have been overwhelmed by the input of information. Unfortunately, the girls had wandered onto one of the main roads, where restaurants, and their patrons, were plentiful, and were thus caught up in the crowd. No matter how Suitopi pushed and growled and shoved, they were pulled along with the tide to the point that they went in a full circle around one of the blocks. It was Hina who noticed this.

"Sui," she called in a small voice, "I recognize that smell…there's a tea shop over there cooking cinnamon buns. We've already passed it once."

Sui stopped for a moment. Then, she pushed sideways instead of forward. A few moments later, the pair staggered from the crowd and came to a halt before a cheerfully colored sign that did indeed proclaim that the shop served tea and pastries. Sui's eye twitched as she took it in. Then, in a fit of frustration, she stomped one foot into the ground and clenched her free hand into a fist.

"Son of a  _bitch_!"

A number of the passing pedestrians and shop patrons turned disapproving eyes on the child who had so loudly vented her hard feelings for her situation. Hina regarded her friend with a dull look, blinking once in a way that bespoke silent judgement

"…you could have asked for directions at any time."

Sui shot her an agitated look. She could have. They both knew that to be true. But, that would mean she would have to admit she was lost. Kami forbid that ever happen.

"I don't need directions. We just need to wait until the crowd dies down and then go find the training fields. They can't be far."

Hina stared in her direction for a moment. Then, she heaved a sigh, turning her blind eyes away from the chakra signature that, to her, was Suitopi. The already warm 'colors' flared darker as the sigh raised the elder's ire.

"You have a problem with that plan?" she ground out.

Hina raised one small shoulder in a shrug, the action almost delicate if not for the amount of impudence it contained. The older girl's eye twitched as the mocking disdain that rolled in waves from the tiny child. While Suitopi was short for her age, she was solidly built at a normal size that matched her height. Hina, on the other hand, could only be described as dainty. Everything about her was small and oddly graceful, almost pixie like. Her pale skin, dark hair, and starkly blue eyes gave her an almost ethereal appearance, making it seem as though she really might be some sort of nymph child that had wandered from the forest and taken up residence among the mortals around her.

"It's a stupid plan," she said bluntly, "If we just asked, we wouldn't have to wander around. We could actually get training in and then be back in time for dinner."

Ethereal appearance or not, Hina did not have the personality of any sort of beautiful mystical being.

Suitopi scowled deeply, annoyance mounting. She took a breath, preparing to tell Hina just where she could shove her comments.

"You won't have to ask if I just tell you."

The playful statement came as such a surprise that Sui forgot what she was going to say to her diminutive companion. Together, the girls turned, seeking out the source of the voice. Standing behind them, where he most certainly had not been a moment ago, was a boy. Sui's green eyes narrowed as they fell on him, immediately sizing him up. He was tall for his age, practically towering over the two girls, and had the gangly figure of a youth who had a while yet before his transition to manhood. His dark, messy hair writhed from his head in a manner that bespoke boyish nonchalance and his black eyes were laughing despite only a small smile tugging at his lips. Sui, ever the one to seek out the flaws of another person, immediately picked out his somewhat wide nose and big ears, thinking to herself that they made him look a bit like a monkey.

Hina's blind gaze came to rest on where she sensed a bright rush of chakra. She didn't really need to face the person in order to sense them, but, her parents had said that if she 'looked' at someone when interacting with them it might make them feel more comfortable. She didn't particularly care, but, she'd been scolded enough to comply. From what she could sense, the boy was a shinobi. Those who had the ability to control and use their chakra often had stronger signatures than those who did not. A citizen's chakra was like a small, still puddle. A shinobi's was like a rush of fire. This boy was definitely the latter. She easily picked out the warm 'colors' of his fire chakra type, not so different from Suitopi's. Rather than being tinted with annoyance, however, his were lightened by good humor. Hina immediately felt that she could trust him. After all, there were few who could fool a Suishoku, even if they were among the best of liars. Chakra told no lies.

Sui's lips pulled down slightly in a frown as she folded her arms over her chest. Her blonde hair had been pulled back in the same style as her father's, and she further imitated him with the way her eyes narrowed in distaste.

"We aren't lost," she said firmly.

The boy's small smile widened, his eyes squinting as it turned into a full grin.

"No," he agreed, "You just don't know where you're going."

Suitopi's frown immediately turned into a scowl. The boy's chakra signature flared with amusement at her response. Hina cocked her head slightly, already even more inclined to like this newcomer.

"You said you'd tell us where to go?" she asked, turning to face him more fully.

Around them, the shop's customers came and went, ignoring the three children holding an odd sort of meeting near the entrance. The pedestrians on the street were equally ignorant of the goings-on. A meeting that held much more impact on the future than anyone could ever guess.

"I might," the boy's eyes shifted to Hina, taking in her blind gaze and dark hair, "What's your name?"

Not caring if he was really speaking to her or not, Hina gave him a smile and inclined her head, as her father had taught her to do when formally introducing herself. She even offered him a small curtsey, holding the edge of her short purple qipao as though it were a longer kimono.

"Hinagiku Suishoku. A pleasure to meet you," she stood upright, smoothing out her clothes again, "What's yours?"

The boy grinned, jamming his hands into his pockets, his dark eyes forced shut by the intensity of his smile.

"I'm Shisui Uchiha. Nice to meet you too!" he missed the way Suitopi's expression darkened when she heard his name, "You're from the Suishoku clan? That must be why I haven't seen you around the academy, then. Your clan trains their own, right?"

Hina gave a nod.

"We do. Father says it would be unfair for us to make the teachers try to compensate for our blindness in the classroom."

Shisui nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I see. That makes sense," he looked to Suitopi, blinking in surprise at her dark look, "What's your name?"

The air around her practically tinted with the negativity that suddenly rolled from her in response to that question.

"I'm not telling  _you_ , Uchiha."

Shisui frowned at her, the first unhappy expression he'd made thus far. He knew very well the history of the Uchiha and Suishoku. The latter had allied themselves with the Senju during their wars with the Uchiha. Their blindness had been a great advantage, as it kept them from being affected by the Sharingan's genjutsu. They had been invaluable with their sensory techniques and ninjutsu prowess. However, this girl was not a Suishoku. She did not bear any of the clan's physical traits, and was obviously not blind. She shifted slightly, placing herself a bit more between him and her blind companion. It was then that something clicked for him. Because of their blindness, the Suishoku were poor short-range fighters, weak in taijutsu and kenjutsu. The Uchiha had begun to target them in order to destroy the Senju's advantage over the Sharingan that came with the clan. In response to this, a clan that was friendly towards the Suishoku, the Hokkaido, began to act as their protectors. The Hokkaido were known for their close-combat capability and balanced out their blind counterparts' range techniques, making them a truly fearsome team.

Shisui was always observant. He quickly put together who this rude girl was in his mind. He knew that the Suishoku had recently welcomed the majority of the Hokkaido clan into their compound. He also knew that Suisen Hokkaido, whom he had read about in his history books, was currently serving as the head of the clan while his wife remained in Suitopi valley. Based on the resemblance this girl bore to the man pictured in the book, he was quite sure that she must be the clan leader's daughter.

His smile returned full-force with this conclusion in his reasoning.

"That's alright! I think that you're Suitopi Hokkaido…is that right?" Shisui asked cheerfully.

There was a mischievous look in his eyes as she glowered in return. Behind her, Hina smirked. The tiny girl admired the way he had managed to sound so nice while obviously returning Suitopi's verbal fire. She liked him already.

"Wow, Sui, he's good."

Sui cast Hina a glare in annoyance.

"Shut up, you midget."

Hina's smirk didn't diminish. She was unaffected by Sui's antagonistic speech, having put up with it for a week already. She pressed on, ignoring her older friend.

"So, Shisui, now that we're introduced, will you tell us how to get to the training field?"

Shisui gave a nod, unseen by the young heiress.

"Even better: I'll take you there," he paused, "But only if you let me train with you."

His voice was light as he made the stipulation. Light enough that Hina couldn't tell if he was teasing. She doubted he was, so, she shrugged.

"I don't mind," she said, at the same time Suitopi deadpanned a "Hell no."

The two girls looked at each other. Rather, Sui scowled at Hina while the latter turned her blind eyes on the mass of chakra where Sui was standing.

"Training with an Uchiha? You know our clans' histories! They can't be trusted!" Sui hissed to the smaller girl.

Hina frowned.

"That was like, a hundred years ago…It doesn't even matter anymore. We're all part of Konoha. And you're being rude. First you wouldn't introduce yourself, now you're saying we can't trust him because of his family name. He's being very nice, you know."

Sui opened her mouth to reply. Hina raised a hand to stop her before continuing.

"I will be going with Shisui, since he seems to have some sense. And a lack of prejudice. You can stay here and be lost if you'd like, since the only one who's offering us help is an Uchiha, who you dislike so much."

She stuck her nose up, looking every inch the spoiled brat, and marched over to Shisui. The boy had been watching the short exchange with something like amused confusion at their dynamics. There were others who didn't trust the Uchiha. He wasn't surprised by Suitopi's reaction. What did surprise him was Hina's defense. He'd been more than prepared to shrug and leave them to themselves. He didn't expect her to march over and, with some fumbling, wrap her tiny hands around his arm.

He looked back to Suitopi, who was glaring at Hina heatedly for having put her in an uncomfortable position. After a long moment of fuming, she growled out a "fine".

"Are you sure?" he asked, maintaining his light tone, "I don't want to cause problems between you-"

"We're sure," Hina cut in, smiling up at him, "Lead on."

There was a brief pause in which Shisui gauged the situation. Then, he smiled back at the diminutive girl. Sensing the shift in his emotions and taking it as her cue, Hina trailed her fingers down his arm until she could wrap her hand around his. She then extended her other hand to Sui. After a moment of glowering, Sui complied, grumbling about how they were all "too old for this hand-holding crap". Shisui chuckled and pulled them from the tea shop, back into the only slightly diminished crowd.

**XXX**

Suisen could tell that Kashikoi was tense. Outwardly, the Suishoku leader was as calm and collected as ever. His pale, blind eyes were as blank as the reflective pools to which he was so often compared. His dark hair had been pulled into a high tail, held with a purple ribbon. The nearly imperceptible press of his lips was made all the more visible by the severe style. He sat upright, his back straight. To anyone who didn't know him, he would merely look pensive and attentive. He was the Great Kosho. He had been working on appearing perpetually calm for years. But, Suisen had known him for far too long to be taken in by that façade. The blind man was on edge. As on edge as Suisen had seen him in a long time. Not that he blamed him. Their reason for being where they were was enough that the Hokkaido consort had felt the need to meditate beforehand to avoid an outburst. That wouldn't help his clan's cause at all.

The Storm took in a breath through his nose, steepling his fingers, his elbows on the armrests of the chair. Normally, shinobi visiting the Hokage stood while the village leader sat, a show of deference. But, as Kashikoi and Suisen were respected clan leaders who were there to discuss serious business, they had been offered seats. Kashikoi had accepted gracefully, but, Suisen knew that he had been much more relieved than he allowed others to see. He had pushed himself to keep up with Suisen's speed on their way to the Hokage's tower, carrying his cane rather than truly using it. He had paid for his actions, Suisen could sense that he was in pain. Still, he had been able to keep up. Which had been impossible when he first received the injury.

Suisen's expression tightened as he remembered that moment. It had been so sudden. They had been cornered, separated from their comrades. Tired, bloodied, and sore, they had strained their bodies and chakra to the limit in battle against their foe. It was all Suisen had been able to do to maintain his Kekkei Genkai, the Hokkaido clan's  _Okami-nai_. It was a transformation jutsu of the highest caliber, so potent that it was almost shapeshifting. Suisen's was especially impressive, and very recognizable. His transformation of a golden wolf that stood at nearly the same height as a man when on all fours had made it obvious who he and Kashikoi were, and they had been heavily targeted. He had done all he could to protect his blind counterpart, holding the enemy back. Kashikoi had sensed their allies rushing towards their position and, when he told Suisen, distracted him for a moment. That moment had been all it took for an especially fast opponent to slip through his guard, appearing at Kashikoi's side and slicing down his leg with a bloodied katana. The pain had been blinding, passing through their bond and rebounding like a thunderclap. Suisen had reacted immediately, whirling in a flash of gold fur and tearing into the enemy's throat with a bestial rage. The damage was already done. Kashikoi had fallen into the blood-made mud, one hand clutching his leg. The only reason the wound hadn't been fatal was because his heightened sensory ability had warned him a split-second ahead of time, allowing him to shift and avoid a more devastating slash to the torso. The proud leader had been rendered helpless by the blow, pain clouding his sensory abilities. He was truly blinded. Suisen was forced to retreat with him, dragging him onto his back and sprinting away with the speed of a wolf that was not a wolf, leading the enemy into the line of reinforcements.

"And that's that," the snap of a folder closing pulled Suisen back to the present, to the office in which he sat and the old man across from him, "I would say that, within a few days' time, the Hokkaido will be able to move into a newly constructed compound near the wall."

Hiruzen smiled across his desk at the two men. Suisen nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you, Lord Third. It means a great deal to us that you personally handled this matter. I dread to think of what kind of issues would have arisen had you not."

He didn't miss the way Kashikoi's brow twitched, almost like he wanted to cock it but had refrained. Suisen could speak well when he wanted to. He just usually didn't care to.

The Third Hokage gave a sigh.

"Yes. That was my worry. But, fortunately, I was available for this undertaking. If I may speak bluntly, it will be good for the village to have such a powerful clan living within our borders, especially in conjunction with those already here….and particularly since the Suishoku already reside within Konoha. I understand that the Valley is important to the clan, but, know that, after this war ends, I will most certainly attempt to convince you to stay," Hiruzen gave Suisen a small, almost sly smile.

Suisen's returning smile was tight.

"You will have to discuss that with my wife."

Hiruzen nodded.

"I thought as much…" he trailed off and there was a brief pause, "Ah, yes. I believe we have another matter to attend to, do we not? The honoring of the agreement between your clans and the First Hokage."

If Kashikoi had been stiff before, he became nearly petrified when Hiruzen spoke those words. They were the words both men had been dreading. The meeting had begun in a relaxed manner, with the procuring of land. It was progress, a good thing. Refuge for the clan. But, both had known what would come next.

The offering of their daughters.

Suisen's fingers turned white as he laced them together tightly. If Hiruzen noticed, he gave no indicator.

"Yes," Kashikoi responded, his voice steady, "Our unregistered ninja who are of the proper capability will be added to Konoha's registry…" he trailed off.

His sightless eyes were fixed on the opposite wall, behind the Hokage. Suisen was almost jealous. Kashi could get away with it, being blind. Suisen had to work to hide his emotions.

Hiruzen nodded.

"I know this time will be…difficult for you, Suisen," he rumbled in his gravelly voice, "Your daughter, Suitopi, has already seen battle…and, I'm sorry to say, she will most likely be cleared for duty because of that…I have limited power over who is sent…" his eyes grew sad, "I suspect many of this year's graduates will be enlisted as combatants."

Suisen's nails dug into the backs of his hands as he worked to control himself. His natural inclination was to lash out, snap at the old man. But, he knew he was right. Combatants were needed. And the Hokage couldn't go around keeping certain individuals from the field. Especially not when Suitopi was already showing signs of awakening her Kekkei Genkai soon. Still, he couldn't help his fervent desire. She was still his baby. The day she had been sent into the field had torn him apart. He had nearly been injured in his own fight to protect the Valley while worrying for her during battle. Fortunately, she had emerged unscathed, and with the blood of the enemy on her kunai. Apparently, she and a few of the other young ones had gathered to form a makeshift squad and worked together to overwhelm their foes one by one or two by two. Some of them had fallen. But not Sui. Her spirit did not seem to be diminished by the deaths she had witnessed, and caused, but, he wasn't sure that she hadn't just buried whatever reactive emotion she'd had deep inside and refused to deal with it. Whatever the case, he didn't want her back in the fray. There were nights when he, a seasoned shinobi, woke up in a cold sweat, kunai in hand, his mind reliving past battles. He didn't want that for her.

He glanced over to see that Kashikoi had gone pale. Hiruzen seemed to have noticed as well.

"Kashikoi…has your daughter been approved by your elders?" he asked.

Kashikoi paused. Then, he nodded once, slowly.

"She has…she is very naturally gifted…and her  _Gotsuto-kan_  is developing well…she will be a powerful clan leader…"

He left off, and the unspoken ending of his sentence hung in the air: " _If she survives"._ Suisen felt the darkness within him, that part of him that was the Wolf, rear its head and snarl. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to remain in control.

Hiruzen nodded, his expression somber.

"It pains me to ask this of you. But, the treaty that was made between your clans and the Village states that all children that meet the agreed standards will become registered Leaf Shinobi…regardless of age…or the political climate at the present time," he frowned, "In fact, it is even more important that this treaty be honored in times of war. The Suishoku and Hokkaido bond pairs are exceedingly valuable additions to our fighting forces…when you were injured, Kashikoi, there was a great deal of trepidation. And I know that there are many who are gladdened by the news of your progress in healing."

Kashikoi gave no response. He and Suisen knew very well what the treaty entailed. Just as they were aware of their position in the scheme of the war. They were clan leaders, among the most powerful shinobi of their families. And they, specifically, had made themselves into the legends they were. Not even in their thirties and already in the history books for their past deeds. They were influential politically, socially, and in the field of battle.  _Kosho to Arashi_. Feared by the enemy, loved by their allies, respected by both.

Hiruzen continued.

"Are there any others who will be registering next month?"

Suisen took a deep breath, relaxing as best he could in the chair. He was almost sprawled in it, trying to keep himself calm and at ease.

"Yes. A handful from my clan. Many of our fighters are already registered and will be returning to the battlefield once the clan is settled properly. By next week, I will personally lead them back out. Yuri will remain in the valley, protecting our clan's secrets."

Hiruzen nodded and turned his gaze to Kashikoi. The blind man sensed that it was his turn and replied.

"One or two others from our side. They are both currently engaged in the preliminary bonding process."

Suisen made an affirmative sound. The Hokkaido were more numerous than the Suishoku, and bonded pairs were valuable because there were only so many to be had. A Hokkaido clansman was lucky indeed to find a good match among their sister clan. A bond required personal compatibility, as well as that of chakra. Then, each individual of the bond had to be strong enough to serve their purpose as a bondmate. It was a complex process, often beginning with a promising pair of children or young teenagers being introduced to each other so that they could enter into a friendship. If they were compatible, their relationship would progress to the bonding ceremony. The prospect of new pairs was always exciting for multiple reasons, not just their fighting prowess.

"Speaking of bonding," Hiruzen fetched his pipe and a cleaning cloth from a drawer, "Have your daughters shown any promise on that front?"

The two clan leaders exchanged a glance. It was habitual, as Kashikoi didn't actually have the ability to glance.

"We believe so. They appear to sometimes show animosity towards each other, but, we believe it to be the butting of two strong personalities and a bit of rough play," Kashikoi replied, "They're already quite close. They've hardly left each other's' side in the last week."

Suisen refrained from commenting. Neither child had many friends. They were isolated by their social standings. The clan children who played with them held them in esteem, not true friendship. When they'd found another child who understood what it was like to be an heiress, not even the small age gap and clash of their personalities could keep them from becoming friends.

"That is good," the Third Hokage said, not looking at his pipe as he cleaned it, "I suspect they will be a strong pair. They might even rival the two of you."

His lips quirked in a smile. Neither father responded, and the small joke fell flat. There was a brief, somewhat awkward pause. Then, Hiruzen sighed.

"I will ask that you bring your registrants her to sign their names in person, please. As soon as possible. I'd like the academy to have their information when teams are arranged."

Both clan heads nodded in agreement.

"We will do so," Kashikoi said in a neutral tone.

His stomach roiled and he fought an urge to place a hand over it.

The Hokage nodded in return.

"Very well…If we have nothing else to discuss, then, I formally dismiss you. I wish you both well."

Suisen stood quickly, feeling the need to get out of the office quickly. As images of his little Suitopi in battle flooded his mind, the Wolf within growled angrily. He could do nothing to spare her what she would undoubtedly witness. He moved to help Kashikoi up, unnecessarily, as the man wavered only slightly when his weight was put on his bad leg.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," the Great Negotiator said, "Good day."

Together, the two men left the office, both wrapped up in thoughts of despair. And the innocence that would soon be rent away by what the war would bring upon their daughters.

"We have to bond them," Suisen muttered as they left the tower, "We can't afford not to. If they step into battle without a bondmate, they'll die."

Kashikoi nodded in agreement, limping along with his cane.

"Yes…But we will give them a bit yet. We should propose the idea to them tonight and let them think over it. Then, we will decide on our course of action."

Suisen gave a 'humph', but said nothing else. He would leave this plan to his friend, who had always been the one to strategize their plans on the field.

Together, they walked side by side, back into the village and towards the Suishoku compound, not another word exchanged between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just about killed myself busting this chapter out. The thing about this story is that all the chapters are important, even the fun filler ones we've planned have serious character development. And they're each supposed to be at least ten pages on Word Doc., if not more, to keep things moving. Which takes quite a lot more effort than SaS. Good grief.
> 
> As I'm sick currently, I don't have much to say about this. Aside from that I just love Shisui. He's so freaking adorable. And he's going to be popping up a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please, leave a comment!


	3. To Be Children

" _Our fathers were the heroes, legends who had made the names of Hokkaido and Suishoku more than just those of shadowy clans from a history book. The Negotiator and the Storm. We always wanted very much to be like them. But, back then, we were just children forced to play soldier. And, as strong as our parents were, they couldn't do anything to save us."_

True to his word, the Hokage had procured a fully habitable land for the Hokkakido within a few days' time. It required a great deal of effort on the parts of many people, and multiple hours of hard work, as the trees were cleared and the first houses were put up. It would be a while yet before everyone in the clan was truly able to make the shift, but, there was little worry with the speed at which the structures were being raised. The compound was near enough to the Suishoku that the moving process would be simple, and there was no true rush. After all, even the handful of families that left to inhabit the new compound freed up space for those remaining with the Suishoku. The progress heartened both clans, but, the victory was fleeting, as it was had in the looming shadow of the knowledge that many of them would soon return to the battlefield.

Though Kashikoi's healing had been a bit slower than predicted, by the time three days had passed since the meeting with the Hokage he was limping about without a cane. He still experienced discomfort, but, he was not in pain as he had been before. The wound on his leg had closed into a jagged scar, a clearly visible mark on his pale skin. Kashikoi was hardly concerned by it. After all, he could not see it, and scars came with being a shinobi. For Suisen, though, it was a mark of his failure. When he accompanied Kashikoi during his appointment in which the doctor assessed his headway in healing, Suisen had seen the mark for the first time. It stretched from above the blind man's knee to his ankle, following the path the blade had cut. Having witnessed the original cut, Suisen couldn't deny that it did look better. But, he still disliked it, and blamed himself for the incident. Kashikoi had tried to talk him out of this mindset, but, Suisen had only made it less obvious, secretly clinging to the guilt that plagued him. The doctor had said that he would prefer that Kashikoi not return to the field, but, the Suishoku clan leader was badly missed. He was a skilled strategist and a fearsome combatant. The Leaf needed him, and so, he would leave with Suisen. The Hokkaido escort received this knowledge with mixed feelings. He would be glad to have his friend at his side again, but, he knew that Kashikoi would not be at his full physical capacity, and therefore in even more danger than previously.

Another thing that was causing Suisen a great deal of ire was his daughter's recent interactions with an Uchiha boy. He held no love for the Uchiha, knowing all too well the bloody history between their clans. He had already been in a foul mood when he and Kashikoi had returned to the Suishoku compound after meeting with the Hokage. Both men had spent the walk back steeling themselves for the conversations they were to have with their daughters. Each had a different approach as to how they wished to convey their news that it would be prudent for their daughters to bond, for the sake of survival. The news that it was likely that both girls would be soldiers within a little less than a month, pitched against the enemy before either had even reached the age of ten. Neither child was unintelligent. They both would know what this meant. Survival was dubious for even seasoned ninja. For children facing adults who would readily slaughter them…

Suisen had forced the thought from his mind when they entered the compound, breathing deeply to prepare himself. He had wished that Yuri was with him. As hardened as the Hokkaido matron was, she was a loving and supportive wife and mother. He needed her then, so that she could tell him how to approach this situation. But, she remained in the Valley, with miles of land between them, doing her duty as matron. A duty that never should have been hers. It would have passed to Suitopi, her older sister, had she not been killed as a child. The name Suitopi was always given to the next in line for leadership, always to the eldest daughter of the matriarchal clan. His Suitopi would claim that right. If she survived the war.

With this pall hanging over him, he had followed Kashikoi into the clan leader's home, expecting to be greeted by his daughter's smiling face. Kashikoi's wife had informed them that both girls had ventured outside the compound in search of one of the public training grounds since the Suishoku's had been overrun by clan children. Suisen had, almost shamefully, been relieved by this. He had seen the way Kashikoi relaxed slightly as well. They had a bit longer, just a small bit longer, to let their daughters be children. Together, they had waited on the porch, speaking in low tones as Suisen watched the gate and Kashikoi extended his senses beyond.

Eventually, Kashikoi had straightened, sensing the familiar chakra of his daughter. Then, he had frowned.

"They come…but there is someone with them."

Frowning, Suisen had turned his eyes towards the road. A few minutes later, he saw them, Suitopi dragging Hinagiku by the hand. And with them, a boy. As they drew nearer, Suisen had finally been able to identify the boy. He was unmistakable, with his dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and fine features. The general grace with which he moved was telling as well. He glanced at Kashikoi, who had cocked his head slightly.

"I sense…yes, an Uchiha," his lips quirked, "How intriguing. Out of all the clans for them to find a friend in, this was the one I least expected."

Suisen did not share his friend's pleasant surprise. A fierce scowl overtook his face and he stood, striding across the yard to meet them at the gate. He ignored Kashikoi's long-suffering sigh behind him, focused on the way the Uchiha boy was actually drawing a grudging smile from his daughter, talking animatedly with his hands, his dark eyes shining.

This had to be stopped. No Uchiha was going to hang around  _his_  daughter.

Whatever plans he had to warn the boy off were brought to a halt when Suitopi caught sight of him. Ignoring his thunderous expression, she released Hinagiku's hand and sprinted towards him full-tilt. Instinctively, he opened his arms to receive her, catching her as she slammed into him and almost immediately began to chatter. He barely had time to glance up to see the Uchiha leading Hina through the gate as his attention was completely commandeered by his child, causing his scowl to disappear.

The next thing he knew, the Uchiha boy was leaving with a friendly wave and a "Bye, Sui! Bye, Hina! I'll see you later!"

He frowned slightly as the boy left, but, said nothing. A moment later, Hinagiku approached him, smiling sweetly, and extended her hand.

"Hello, Suisen-ojisan, did your meeting go well?" she asked in a tone that matched her smile.

He didn't miss the way Sui shot the smaller girl a glare, which was unnoticed by its target. A flash of amusement worked to dispel his previous displeasure. Hina had her father's knack for reading the atmosphere and acting accordingly, though, she usually acted in an inflammatory manner. She knew how little Sui liked to share and, though Suisen didn't at all mind acting as Hina's uncle, he sensed that she only reached out to him now to irritate his daughter. Nevertheless, he took her small, outstretched hand.

"Hm," his reply was noncommittal, "When we reach your father, we will discuss it in detail."

Both children picked up on his tone. Hina's smile faded and her eyes narrowed slightly. Sui was a bit more obvious in her confusion. Without another word, he had led them back to Kashikoi on the porch, the Uchiha boy forgotten.

At least, he was until he had shown up the next day at the gate of the compound in mid-afternoon. Suisen and Kashikoi had been discussing the news from the front and the progress of the deforestation for the Hokkaido compound when their daughters had shot past, fully dressed, startling both of their fathers.

"Where are you going?" Kashikoi asked with a slight chuckle.

After the two had been informed the previous night that it would be prudent if they bonded, they had been solemn and contemplative for the rest of the evening and even when they went to bed. In the morning, they had seriously discussed the subject. Well, as seriously as children with a child's understanding of the topic could. For the entirety of the day, they had remained sequestered in Hinagiku's room, their voices low murmurs behind the closed door. Occasionally, Sui would raise her voice or a dull  _thud_  would sound, but, other than that, the girls remained surprisingly quiet. Their sudden energy was both surprising and heartening to their parents.

"Shisui's here! He said he would pick us up today!" Hina called as she and Sui sprinted through the door, followed by a call from her mother to be home in time for dinner.

Suisen stared after them for a moment. Then, his face went suddenly red as his anger boiled up. He gritted his teeth, moving to stand and go after them. He was stopped when Kashikoi gripped his wrist. Suisen looked at him sharply.

"Kashi-!"

"Please, brother," the blind man said, smiling slightly, "Do not let your prejudice cloud your view of this boy."

Suisen's eye twitched.

"Why the hell not? He's an Uchiha. Pompous, arrogant bastards who-!"

"No. Not all of them," Kashikoi cut in lightly, "I can't say I much care for their leader, Fugaku, but I've heard about this boy. They say he is exceptional on all fronts, and will graduate at the top of his class after only a year."

Suisen scoffed, as this information only solidified his negative opinion.

"And," Kashikoi continued as if he had not heard, "He is known among his peers and seniors for his kind and cheerful disposition. Think about this, Suisen, before you attempt to sever a friendship that could be very beneficial for all involved. The boy is a prodigy, and he had extended his hand to Hina and Suitopi. They could learn a great deal from him, and he from them," he sat back, releasing Suisen's wrist, "Do not blame the child for his clan's past misdeeds. Let him be a child, with other children."

"I agree."

Suisen looked up in surprise. Kashikoi's wife leaned against the doorframe between the kitchen and dining room, her face turned towards him, her blind eyes looking just past him.

"Yuuki…"

The Suishoku matron was beautiful, with the same daintiness her daughter possessed. As she was a woman of few words, it was best to listen when she spoke. She was more emotive than her husband, though not nearly as powerful. She had been raised as a lady, not a shinobi. Her usage of their Kekkei Genkai was minimal and she knew little of the ways of the shinobi, preferring to oversee the more domestic aspects of the clan.

Kashikoi smiled, extending his hand towards her when he heard her approach and slipping his fingers into hers. She immediately grasped his hand.

"Suisen, I know you dislike the Uchiha. But, the times when they were our enemies has long since passed. Put our history aside and let this new generation build bridges in the gap we've let settle," she turned her face towards the window, where she felt the sunlight filtering onto her skin, "I can't imagine it's easy for that boy. He's so intelligent and so talented that he must intimidate his peers, despite his kindness. It's unlikely that he has many true friends," she 'looked' to Suisen again, her voice still gentle, "Much like our own daughters, yes?"

Suisen frowned, unable to argue with Yuuki's soft, persuasive tone. He hadn't thought of it from that perspective. Kashikoi smiled and drew his wife's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Well spoken, my love."

Yuuki gave his hand a soft squeeze before drawing away, her part said.

Suisen sighed, dragging a hand through his blonde hair in exasperation. It fell freely about his face, loose from its usual tail. He would accept their reasoning, as their logic was sound. But, he didn't have to like it.

He still didn't like it. As he watched the children say goodbye to each other at the gate for the third day in a row, he had to grit his teeth and remind himself what a 'kind, cheerful boy' Shisui Uchiha was. It was hard to do when it was Suisen's daughter over there with him. Suisen's daughter he was grinning at. And his best friend's daughter who was smiling back.

The little rat.

* * *

Hinagiku and Suitopi's training sessions with Shisui did indeed have the desired effect. Shisui's proficiency with fire jutsu was of great benefit to Suitopi, who, despite her original dislike of the boy, had warmed up to him within the first few hours of knowing him. At first, she had maintained her foul attitude towards him, but, a few fire jutsus and jokes later, and he had drawn at least a small smile from her. Hina was much more welcoming, as she enjoyed his warm chakra and the kind tones he spoke in. He made her laugh, even when they were training. When he had originally asked to train with them, neither girl had known what to expect. What had happened was surprising to both. They had begun with a sparring session, feeling each other out, quickly learning what the others' strengths and weaknesses were. Then, it had shifted to practicing certain skills in the way that the children at the Academy did, through repetition and drills. Shisui's natural talent and ability to instruct proved invaluable. He had no experience in teaching, but, his knowledge of technique allowed him to offer assistance. Hina, for instance, could throw a kunai at a target whose chakra she sensed, but her aim was affected by her blindness, causing her to do only a little damage. Shisui helped her by pressing her hands around the kunai in the correct way and guided her through the form so that she would be able to aim properly at the target's vital points. He even encouraged her to practice finding his own vital points and mark them by throwing a small rock at him. With Sui, he helped perfect her D-rank Kasumi Enbu, a jutsu that involved the user spewing flammable gas from their mouth and then lighting it with a spark. Training with Sui was easier for him, since she was capable of watching his form and mimicking it. Still, she gave him plenty of attitude, which he brushed away with laughter and smiles.

Together, the children worked on ninjutsu, taijutsu, and weaponry, as a true squad might. They also had a great deal of fun together during their breaks. Shisui was a naturally gifted storyteller, and he often recounted events from the Academy or his own home. In return, Hina and Sui satisfied his boundless curiosity about their clans to the best of their ability, without giving away what they believed could be sensitive information. He wanted to know about their Kekkei Genkai especially, but, that was one subject that both girls shied away from. Young though they were, they had been warned against sharing information about their clan abilities. Though they doubted Shisui had malicious intent, and he assured them that he simply wanted to know how things worked, they kept their peace. He respected this, as he did the same with the Sharingan. Sometimes, these times spent simply sitting in a circle in the grass, sipping water and talking, devolved into games of hide and go seek in the forested part of the training grounds. The young shinobi chased each other through the trees, laughing in the carefree way only children could. Even Sui, who had, by the second day, quite forgotten why she had decided not to like the Uchiha boy, enjoyed the time they spent together. They were all talented young individuals, and all very skilled at using their trained abilities in even the simple game of hiding behind trees and evading each other. Despite the amount of fun they had, however, they were all aware of the short amount of time they had together, and would quite punctually arrive back at the Suishoku compound each evening.

On the evening of the fifth day, they left the training grounds a bit early, taking the long way back in order to have more time to talk. In a mere five days, the three children had become nearly inseparable. Their daily routine involved Shisui picking the girls up at the Suishoku compound each afternoon after his day at the academy ended, training, and then the three of them walking back together. As Yuuki had suspected, Shisui had few friends at the Academy. Many of his classmates admired him, but, it was that admiration that created a barrier between them. Suitopi and Hinagiku were different. Though they respected his abilities, neither of them held him in the same awed regard as the others around him. Sui routinely insulted him and snapped at him, calling him 'monkey boy' and 'shi-baka'. She also had a habit of hitting him when she was displeased with him, slapping the back of her hand against his chest, or punching his arm just hard enough to make him wince. No one at the Academy dared to do that, wary of his natural abilities as a shinobi.

Hina, whose perception of the world revolved around using her other senses to compensate for her blindness, had a habit of touching those around her without warning, including him. At first, he had been a bit put-off, as he was unused to such blatant physical contact. He had quickly adapted, though, quickly shifting to finding it fascinating when she would gently touch his shoulder or brush a hand across his back to gain a context of where he was in a space and how he filled it. The day before she had asked to touch his face, explaining that it was the only way she could have any discernment of his features. He had complied, intrigued, and allowed her to map out his face, fingertips ghosting over his skin and gaining a context of how his features were laid out. She had even carded her fingers through his hair, her face an impassive mask of concentration. She finished by pinching his nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Sui was right. You do have a big nose," she had said blandly.

That was another reason he enjoyed hanging out with them. They were both incredibly blunt about what they were thinking and made no effort to censor their words in order to gain favor with him. And he did the same for them, aware of how their statuses as heiresses separated them from others their age, just like him.

Hina happily kept ahold of Shisui's hand as they walked. He was much more receptive to leading her physically than Suitopi was, and tended not to complain, a sharp contrast from Sui's griping. As the trio walked down the street together, they drew a few curious looks and greetings from those around them. The Suishoku were a fairly close-knit group who, though exceedingly polite, did not venture about. The Hokkaido were new enough to be objects of interest still. And the Uchiha, with their reputation, always drew attention. To see the three of them together created a much bigger stir than just seeing one of them would. Gossip already abounded concerning the nature of their friendship. The children ignored it all, the three of them used to drawing attention.

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?" Shisui asked his two female companions, "I have the day off from the Academy and don't really have anything planned."

At his mention of the next day, Sui's expression became serious and Hina walked with less of a bounce in her step. Sensing the shift in mood, Shisui frowned slightly.

"What is it?"

Sui glanced back at Hina.

"…The day after tomorrow, our fathers are going back to the war," she said quietly.

Their fathers and the other combatants from the Hokkaido and Suishoku who were currently in the village were to return to the front lines. Their presence was desperately missed, and the Leaf was in need of reinforcements. A week of rest was all that could be asked for in times of war. And even that was generous.

Hina nodded.

"Outo-san has recovered enough that he says it's time to fight with Suisen-ojisan."

Shisui's expression fell slightly. He understood their sadness. Many of his clansmen, including his own father, were engaged in the war effort. The Uchiha were just as coveted as the Suishoku and Hokkaido due to their natural inclination as shinobi. And due to their Sharingan.

"So you'll be spending the day with them? That's good," he tried to smile encouragingly.

Neither of the girls' expressions changed.

"We'll be with them, but…" Sui paused for a moment, then, she suddenly scowled, "It won't really be a relaxing day."

The Uchiha boy frowned slightly, showing his confusion. Hina sighed.

"What Suitopi means to say is that, tomorrow, she and I are bonding."

Not much was known about bonding outside the clans. Only that there was a ritual involved and that the process produced a fearsome Suishoku-Hokkaido pair. The reputation of the bonded pairs was mostly why outsiders knew about the process at all. Shisui's dark eyes widened slightly.

"Really? Wow-!" he trailed off, seeing how his exclamation made Suitopi's frown deepen, "…Isn't that a good thing?"

Hina raised one dainty shoulder in a shrug.

"It will make us strong. It is necessary for our survival."

"Survival?"

Suitopi scoffed, viciously kicking a rock out of her path and into the side of a building.

"They're gonna ship us out when they assign the teams," she snapped, "Lord Third practically told our dads that. Because I'm a pure-blood Hokkaido close to unlocking my Kekkei Genkai and have already seen combat, I'm a good candidate. Hina's sensory skills are the best of her age group, and she shows the most promise the Suishoku have seen in an heir since her great-grandpa, or some crap, so they'll probably send her too. She's only six."

"I'll be seven by that time," Hina put in quietly, "My birthday is coming soon."

Her grip on Shisui's hand had tightened progressively as Sui spoke, betraying how afraid the prospect of battle made her. Shisui squeezed her hand once in return, trying to comfort her at least a little.

"Ooh, big difference," Sui spat, "It's potentially dangerous to bond before age thirteen is what dad said, something about body chemistry before puberty. But, since looks like we'll be sent to fight soon, it's the best shot we have at making it back alive. Especially Hina."

The blind girl was aware of the glances of both of her companions, but, she did not acknowledge them. She had heard about the previous genin who had been sent to the battlefield. It wasn't uncommon in this time. She had known it would be a possibility when the Elders declared her able to register. But, when her father had confirmed it a few days previously, she hadn't been able to stop the tears that had run down her face. He had taken her into his arms, whispering to her not to give up or feel certain of death, but to fight to live. No matter how many enemies stood before her, to fight to return to him and her mother. She had promised him she would. And that she would make sure Sui lived too. But it seemed like such an impossible task for a small, blind seven-year-old to complete.

Sui and Shisui were the only friends she truly had. Sui was like her, an heiress. The other children didn't really want to be their friends because of that. But they had each other, and Shisui hadn't cared at all about ranking. He was so smart and kind and he had helped them both so much. She suspected that, like them, he didn't have many friends either, and that this was part of the reason why he had spent so much time with them over the past few days. She was grateful to him. Without him, they couldn't have had those few hours of just being kids. She was young, but she had an inkling of what a precious thing that was. The ability to laugh and forget about the war for just a while. She knew how important the quick trust they'd established was. There were few people like Shisui in their world. And few people like Suitopi. She was fortunate to count them her friends.

"We  _will_  live, Suitopi," Hina said firmly, "We'll bond tomorrow and we'll live through this war. We're going to grow old and each have at least three children."

Sui glanced at her, still scowling. After a moment, she scoffed.

"What if I don't want to have kids?"

Hina's expression shifted to the familiar, deadpan one that appeared when she was preparing to deliver a verbal blow.

"That's up to you. Now that I think about it, though, I'm not sure what man would ever want to be with you so that you could have kids."

Suitopi immediately scowled.

"You midget-"

Though she made a move towards the younger girl, further altercation was stopped by a laughing Shisui, who placed himself between them. He was glad to see the pair pulling themselves out of their depression, even if it was just momentary. The war hung over them all like a cloud, the days until their graduation to genin slipping away like sand through the hourglass. It was inescapable, signs of it lurking in every corner of the village. But, for now, they would just be them. Shisui himself was grateful for these simple times as well. He knew that they wouldn't have many more before they were sent into battle. Less than a month remained. Just a few short weeks where they could just be children, laughing, playing, and training. He didn't have many friends. He was well-liked, yes, because of his outgoing personality and natural talent, but, few of his peers or direct elders could keep up with him, and he was too young to interact with those who could. He was in an odd, gray area of being: too strong to be just a child, too young not to be.

And then these two had shown up. He had just been on his way to the training fields after being dismissed early from the Academy, walking through the crowded streets, when he'd heard a very loud, childish voice cursing from just a short distance away. Curiosity piqued, he had gone to see what the commotion was about and found the two girls arguing about how to get to the training fields. Amused and feeling a bit sympathetic, he'd offered his help, with the stipulation that they allow him to join them. It was a spur of the moment addendum to his original offer of just leading them to the training fields, made when he realized just who he was speaking with.

Until the emergence of Kashikoi Suishoku and Suisen Hokkaido, the two clans had remained rather mysterious. After the clan wars, they had faded into almost anonymity, remaining hidden in the shroud of history. The appeared on and off in different wars, listed among the clans associated with the Leaf, or were briefly mentioned in key battles. He was sure that, if one were to search hard enough, a roster of enlisted members of both clans was available somewhere, though, he had never checked. Their role as background players in a larger picture had ended when Kashikoi Suishoku reached the age of thirteen and was bonded with the then fourteen-year-old Suisen Hokkaido. The pair was said to have been the most successful bonding in the history of their clans. They had emerged as competent and impressive fighters, even at that young age, and demonstrated extraordinary progress with the bond itself, hitting all of the usual benchmarks ahead of time and with great surety. Combining this with their individual skills made them a fearsome team. Kashikoi's ability to navigate social and political conflicts was unprecedented, and Suisen's ferocity as an individual combatant had earned him the fear and respect of his enemies.  _Kosho to Arashi_ , the shinobi that young ninja in training dreamed of being like. Shisui himself was completely taken with Suisen Hokkaido. Strong, fierce, capable, and a brilliant leader, he had been one of Shisui's idols ever since the boy first read about him. Unfortunately, he had the impression that Suisen didn't like him much. At least, every time he caught a glimpse of him, the imposing man was scowling fiercely in his direction. It was more than a little discouraging. At least Sui sort of liked him. And Hina had told him that they were friends. That was good too.

"You'll be fine," Shisui said with a smile, "You guys are strong."

Hina turned her blind eyes up toward where his voice came from, staring just past his head.

"Aren't you worried too, Shisui? You're graduating and registering just like us."

Shisui gave a nonchalant shrug. In truth, yes, he was worried. He had seen what the war had done to some of his relatives within the clan and heard plenty of horror stories about those who hadn't come back at all. Some of them, it had been reported, had left nothing behind to be returned, their bodies utterly destroyed by enemy jutsu. Others, he knew, had returned in pieces, not all of them accounted for. The children at the Academy talked and shared rumors outside of what happened in the Uchiha clan, and Shisui listened. He knew all too well what they were meant to be sent into. He knew that Sui did too. That she had already killed enemy shinobi and watched kids her age fall in battle during the defense of the Hokkaido valley. By unspoken agreement, they remained silent on the matter, neither wishing to tell Hina what the battlefield was like. The girl was only six months younger than Shisui, but, there was a certain fragility about her, despite her attitude and sharp tongue. Both were quietly relieved that she would never truly see the effects of battle. It would be hard enough for her without watching what happened to comrades and enemies alike on the battlefield.

"I'll be alright. I'm an Uchiha, remember?" he grinned, his tone teasing, "We're naturals at everything."

Sui gave an unladylike snort. Both girls knew that, if anyone but Shisui were to bring up his extraordinary natural talents, he would become uncomfortable. They had learned early on that no one but Shisui was allowed to make jokes about him in that way, and that was fine with them. It was much the way that only Sui and Hina were allowed to make jokes about Hina's blindness.

"I hope someone shoves a kunai right up your ass when you're busy being cool on the battlefield," the Hokkaido heiress said.

Hina sighed at Sui's language. The older girl usually curbed her tongue when around adults, but, as soon as she was with her friends, she would cut loose, using language ill befitting an eight-year-old. Shisui laughed.

"You're so mean, Sui! Then I couldn't sit down, or go to the bathroom."

Sui smirked, arms folded over her still childishly flat chest.

"Serves you right for being stuck up, Shi-baka. I thought you were supposed to be a nice Uchiha."

Shisui looked mystified by this.

"There are lots of nice Uchiha, Sui. My mom and dad are nice. And my cousin, Kaoru. Though," he wrinkled his nose a bit, "He's only two so I don't know if he really counts."

Hina shook her head, still holding onto Shisui's hand.

"No. Babies don't count. They could grow up and be really mean. Like Sui," instinctively, the blind girl ducked, knowing from experience that her friend had aimed a smack at the back of her head. It hit Shisui's arm instead and he muttered an 'ow' through an amused smile. "Suisen-ojisan said that she was a really cute baby, so I don't think she was always like this."

"Brat."

The playful bickering continued until the trio reached the Suishoku compound. There, the girls left Shisi with a fond farewell on Hina's part and a 'I hope you trip on your way home, you monkey' from Sui, who was upset that he had most often taken Hina's side in their banter. He waved to them as they departed, watching as they ran up the street and to the main house. When they were out of sight, he let his hand fall and turned away, walking back the way they had come. His smile faded as he let worry creep in. No matter how nonchalant they acted, none of them could deny what was coming. Not for the first time since meeting the heiresses, he genuinely hoped that they would survive this war. And that this ceremony would improve their chances. They were his first true friends. And he desperately wanted to keep them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls in*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the series or the character. I don't even own Suitopi, she's Melissiaew's. I don't even own all of the plot. Good grief. Just know that Hina is mine.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: This story will deal with themes including child soldiers, loss of life, mutilation, the effects of war, and so on. It is a dark, sad story that is heavily involved with some of the Naruto sub-plots, especially those that occur within the Leaf itself. Read at your own risk and understand that there may be certain themes that make you uncomfortable. It is my goal to play off that darker side of Naruto that we don't see as often until later in the series.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment so that I can reply to it! Feel free to ask questions!


	4. Last Night

" _I remember that day so clearly- everyone who enters into a bond does. The day that you stop being a lonely island unto yourself and acquire a life-long friend. Someone you can always trust, who will always watch your back, who would sacrifice themselves for you. In a shinobi war, where deception and manipulation were weapons just as much as kunai and katana, this was invaluable. We didn't realize how much so until later."_

During the time when the clans still warred, before Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were born into the world, there were many clans who allied themselves with those in power. The Suishoku allied themselves with the Senju, whereupon they became an invaluable tactical advantage. Unparalleled in their sensory abilities, and immune to the offensive effects of the Sharingan, they altered the tide of the war in the Senju's favor. For a short while. In their strength was also their greatest weakness. Their blindness saved them from the powerful genjutsu abilities of the Sharingan, but, it also opened them up to close attack. They were targeted by the enemy, and easily destroyed if left unprotected. Their ninjutsu prowess could not match the Uchiha's taijutsu when they were near enough. It became a gamble to attempt to use the Suishoku in battle. Yes, they were valuable, but, they also required strong guards to keep them alive.

In response to this problem, Suitopi Hokkaido, the matron of the time, approached Hidoku Suishoku, the leader of the blind clan. She proposed a solution, a risky venture that, if successful, would be beneficial to both clans. The Hokkaido were famous, even then, for their formidable Kekkei Genkai, the  _Okami-nai._ Within each Hokkaido, the matron explained, laid a slumbering wolf. Those who knew how to call their wolf could take its form in battle, making themselves into powerful living weapons. But, to become the wolf was to let go of one's anchor to humanity. If a Hokkaido remained a wolf for too long, they would lose control completely, becoming little more than a beast, a danger to everyone around them.

In order to stop this from occurring, the Hokkaido had developed a method of linking one person to another, using a sealing process in which the two individuals' chakra was shared and imprinted onto their partner. The bonding worked only for those who showed great personal compatibility, and who had enough control over chakra that, should a Hokkaido lose themselves, their partner could subdue them. This meant that the bonding had to take place between a clan member and an outsider, as the Hokkaido could not restrain each other. If one were to lose themselves, the risk that they would pull their partner with them was too great. Only a few bonding attempts had been successful, and the Hokkaido were losing more and more warriors to their inner wolves every day that the war progressed. Hidoku agreed to make the attempt, offering his own son as the first Suishoku to enter into a bonding with a Hokkaido. The young heir had struck up a friendship with the Hokkaido princess, making him a suitable candidate based on personal compatibility. The young pair underwent the ceremony with unprecedented success, and the first Hokkaido-Suishoku pair was created. When the two entered battle together, they fought more fiercely than ever before. With the princess guarding him, the Suishoku heir was safe to use his sensory abilities and skill in ninjutsu. With her partner watching over her, the princess was able to use her wolf form to its highest capability without the worry of losing herself. Spurred on by this victory, the clans began to work closely together, bonding as many of their members as possible. Even after the clan wars ended and the Leaf was founded, the clans remained close, protecting one another and creating a deep-rooted friendship that lasted for generations. Together, they faced the enemies that threatened the Land of Fire, staunch allies of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and invaluable supporters of the Hokage.

Kashikoi's voice was as mild and soothing as a cool brook in a forest as he recounted the story. It was one that all Suishoku and Hokkaido knew, the history of their long friendship. While the Hokkaido possessed written records within their Valley, which lay among those things that Yuri, the clan matron, continued to protect, the Suishoku's records were all passed by word of mouth. A few braille documents were hidden away on sacred clan grounds, but, the Suishoku did not read, and therefore did not keep written record. Kashikoi had memorized the tale long ago, when he was still very young.

The Suishoku clan leader knelt on a raised stone platform, his hands on his knees. He wore only a pair of ceremonial hakama, having been divested of his shirt. At his side knelt Suisen, dressed much the same way. On each man's left shoulder was a mark that seemed to pulse, like a heartbeat, wrapping around the joint and spilling onto their chest and back in a large circle. Kanji pulsed inside each. Kashikoi's was fiery red, the name of his partner in the center. Suisen's contrasted with a calm blue. In the ceremonial shrine, it was tradition that the marks of those who were bonded be visible, displaying the pair's pride in their bond and what it symbolized. Two other bonded pairs had joined them for the ceremony, arranged on stone platforms as well, completing a triangle formation. One comprised of a pair of women, Elders who had fought together during the second shinobi war and were too old to enter combat now. Their white hair hung freely down their backs, pooling around their feet. Each wore a wrap about her chest and a pair of the required ceremonial hakama, revealing the scars left by a lifetime of fighting for their village, and for each other. The other was a fairly young couple who, after bonding as teenagers, had recently been married. The woman's eyes were dull and sightless as she faced the middle of the stone room. At her side, her husband knelt, his expression calm. There had been others who wished to participate, but, only two pairs were needed, one old and one young, for the ceremony.

In the center of the room, kneeling together as their predecessors did, were Suitopi and Hinagiku. Sui's blonde hair was piled up on her head, a few shorter strands hanging around her face. Hina's was braided elegantly down her back, leaving her shoulder bare for the ceremony. Like the other women in the room, both girls wore only a chest wrap and hakama. Around them, carved in the stone floor, was a perfect circle, symbolizing how they were to be separate from others in their bond, two souls twined together, one meeting the other in endless revolution. The two heiresses knelt facing their fathers, expressions muted. There was none of their usual shrewdness, just pride, and a bit of fear.

"We continue the tradition of bonding today, so that we may continue to protect each other and our allies. From this day, until the day that one of you moves on from this world and into the afterlife, you will be as two souls combined," Kashikoi intoned, finishing the required preliminary liturgy.

Over Suitop's head, Suisen met the gaze of Umei, an elder within the Hokkaido clan. She gave him the tiniest of nods. It had been Umei, and her partner, Fuu, who convinced him of the safety of the bond. He had been wary, since his and Kashikoi's daughters had known each other only a short time, and because they were so young. The elders had laid his fears mostly to rest, assuring him that both Suitopi and Hinagiku were of strong enough will that they would be a successful bonded pair. Indeed, Fuu had said, they showed an extreme amount of promise. Not as much as he and Kashikoi, but more than usual, particularly for their age. He returned the nod. Then, he turned his gaze on the children before him.

"Daughters of the Hokkaido and Suishoku, gathered with you are those who have gone before you. They will ask questions of you now to verify your willingness to enter into this bond and your understanding of all that is included in this rite."

He looked to Umei. The old woman held herself upright and spoke in a voice roughened by age.

"Daughters of the clans, do you enter into this contract with full awareness of all that it entails, and knowing that, once it is complete, you will remain as one until death sunders the bond between you? If so, answer 'I do'."

The heiresses answered as one, Suitopi strong and sure, Hinagiku soft and firm. Kashikoi drew a deep breath through his nose, maintaining his composure. He, and, no doubt, the other Suishoku in the room, could see the way his daughter's chakra fluctuated with a carefully controlled fear. His instincts told him to go to her, to gather her into his arms and hide her away from the world. But, logic told him that this was necessary. And that she would experience far worse in the future.

Fuu turned her blind eyes on the girls, expression impassive.

"Daughters of the clans, do you swear to protect the traditions and sacred secrets of the clans as its daughters and to, in the future, fulfil your duties to step into the role of leadership? If so, answer 'I do'."

Again, the children answered as such. Kashikoi felt the barest flicker of sadness from his partner. If they survived the war, their daughters would later become the matrons of their respective clans. Suitopi would follow in the footsteps of her namesakes, and Hina would fill her father's position. It would not be easy, for either of them. But, just as with the war, their parents hoped that, maybe, the bond would help them in that task.

Haru, the young Hokkaido man on the other pedestal, straightened, hard muscle straining against his skin. He was one of the largest Hokkaido warriors, and one off the most skilled. A member of Suisen's squad, he would be joining his clan's consort on the battlefield the following day. His wife would accompany him.

"Sister of my clan," his deep voice rumbled like a thunderclap, stern and unwavering. Hina's head turned toward him, just slightly. "For generations, your family has guarded mine, shielding us from the darkness of the Wolf. Now, you will step into that role of your own accord. Will you swear to protect the life of my kin, Suitopi Hokkaido, as though it were your own? Will you, if need be, shed your lifeblood in her defense? Will you remain by her side, no matter the situation, though it may end in your own death? If so answer, 'I will'."

Hina turned her head back to its original position so that she faced completely forward again.

"I will."

Haru's wife, Kala, seemed unable to keep from smiling despite the serious nature of the ceremony. She had always been very cheerful, though, especially for a member of the famously reserved Suishoku. A long scar on her side showed where her last venture into combat had nearly killed her, but, she had lost none of her bright personality.

"Sister of my clan-,"

Sui kept her eyes focused on her father as Kala repeated her husband's question. It was her way of anchoring herself. He had told her before the ceremony began that, if she ever began to feel afraid, she could look into his eyes and use his strength. As she gave the correct response Suisen nodded to her, almost in approval. She relaxed.

The Hokkaido consort sat upright, pulling his eyes from his daughter's.

"Sister and Brother of the Hokkaido clan, my child, Suitopi Hokkaido, sits before you. Do you believe her to be suitable for the completion of this ceremony?"

Kashikoi couldn't help but hold his breath. He always did when that question was asked. As head of the clan, he had overseen many bonding ceremonies. Based upon the demeanor of those within it, those present would decide whether or not to complete it. For instance, if a member of a potential pair showed that they were unable to stand the intensity of the beginning portion, or demonstrated disrespect in their attitude, the ceremony would end there, with instruction for the offending individual to return when they were fully prepared. It had happened more than once. However, neither Suitopi nor Hinagiku had demonstrated any reason to be withheld from bonding.

Umei answered for both Hokkaido clan members at a nod from Haru.

"We do."

Kashikoi relaxed slightly before speaking.

"Sisters of the Suishoku clan, my daughter, Hinagiku Suishoku, sits before you. Do you believe her to be suitable for the completion of this ceremony?"

"I do," Fuu replied, short and to the point.

Kala smiled, her eyes squinting almost to closing. This was her first bonding ceremony, beside her own, and she was visibly excited. Kashikoi could see the way her chakra shifted and brightened as they drew closer to the bonding proper.

"As do I."

Kashikoi heard a rustle of clothes as Suisen stood.

"With the approval of the clans, I, Suisen Hokkaido, husband of Yuri Hokkaido, matron of the Hokkaido, and partner of Kashikoi Suishoku, leader of the Suishoku, sanction this bonding. Is my partner in agreement?"

"I am," Kashikoi responded, standing as well. His loose hair, dark as night, fell nearly down to his waist and brushed over his bare skin. He knew that Suisen had also forgone his customary tail. It was tradition that those who had already been bonded appeared in as close to a natural state as possible without revealing intimate body parts. This was to symbolize that, within a bonded pair, there was no need for secrets or for shame.

"Let us begin."

Kashikoi could  _hear_  Suitopi's breathing pick up as he and her father neared the circle in which the girls knelt. Her chakra pulsated with fear and something like determination. Hina seemed to have stopped breathing entirely. She was unnaturally still. He and Suisen took their positions, standing just outside the circle, Kashikoi facing them, Suisen behind them. The other pairs moved to complete a ring. In tandem, the Elders and the young couple began to chant, their hands moving through signs with purpose. Kashikoi laid a hand on Hina's head, the other on Sui's. Suisen did the same. The Suishoku leader's lips moved silently as his blind eyes slipped half shut. He could feel Suisen tapping into his chakra, preparing the seal. Meanwhile, Kashikoi used his chakra to draw on the girls'. Those whose  _Gosuto-kan_  was well-developed, and who had learned to use in conjunction with chakra manipulation, were able to manipulate others' chakra to an extent. It was similar in some ways to what the Hyuuga did with their Gentlefist techniques, and yet different. It was also part of the reason that the Suishoku had been the most promising clan to whom the Hokkaido could bond in the old days.

Suisen's hands shifted to the girls' left shoulders, Kashikoi's moving to cover them. Around the heiresses, the carved circle glowed. While Kashikoi and Suisen performed the seal that would link their chakra, the other four were charged with completing the secret jutsu that would truly bond them. Kashikoi reached for Suisen's chakra as well. The mutual act of doing so sent a rush through his body, as though he had suddenly become invincible, able to take on every enemy nation in the war and emerge victorious without a single scratch. It was a common side-effect. He felt Suisen's unspoken question of his readiness and gave a thought of affirmation. Together they spoke.

"Wolf God Seal!"

Kashikoi could feel Hina tense beneath his hand, no doubt fighting the urge to pull away as the fire nature of Sui's chakra burned her skin. He could remember the same sensation when he bonded with Suisen. At the same time, Sui shuddered violently, as though doused in cold water. It was directly after that the four others formed their last handsign.

"Secret Jutsu: Soul Bond!"

Both heiresses jerked as the circle around them flared, the jutsu taking hold. Then, they slumped, the force of the bonding rendering them unconscious. Kashikoi quickly caught them, taking a knee to do so. Sui draped awkwardly over his arm while Hina's small body slid against his side. It was not uncommon for young pairs to be unable to handle the suddenness of the bond taking effect, but, that didn't stop a worry bordering on panic from flaring within him. Suisen stepped back, maintaining his composure despite the same emotion building within him. Fuu and Umei both slumped, the effects of such a draining jutsu taking a toll on their elderly bodies. Haru shook his head, much like a dog shaking something off its nose. Kala continued to smile, though it was tinged with exhaustion.

"It is done," Fuu said, "The seals are in place. And I can see that their chakras are linked accordingly."

Kashikoi could see it too, the way that the warm colors of Sui's fire nature and coolness of Hina's water bled together under their seals.

"Suisen?"

The blonde man inspected each seal, so very similar to his and his partner's. They had already begun to pulse, their colors matching that of the other's chakra nature. Like a vibrant tattoo, the four characters of each name stood out on their partner's shoulder.

"Their seals have already settled. Everything seems to be progressing as it should. They just need to sleep to adjust."

He reached down and took Sui from his partner, swinging her easily into his arms. She laid limply against his chest, her childish face relaxed, her mouth hanging slightly open. His expression softened. This was how she should look, all the time. This ceremony shouldn't have taken place until after both she and Hina were at least twelve. The bonding had gone smoothly, but, would there be complications later, as their bodies changed with puberty? Only time would tell. He pulled her close, tucking her against his chest. The next day, he would leave for battle. In less than three weeks, the graduation ceremony for the academy would take place and the girls would be given a sensei and teammate to go into battle with. He pressed his lips to her forehead. The blue mark on her shoulder suddenly made it all the more real.

Suisen was barely aware of Umei and Fuu bowing as they departed, but managed to bid them goodnight and thank them. Haru and Kala followed after conversing briefly with Kashikoi. The two leaders were left alone, their unconscious daughters in their arms. Hina was still small enough that Kashikoi was able to press her cheek to his shoulder and hook one arm under her backside, the other tucked around her back so that his hand rested in her hair. He held her like a toddler who had become too tired to walk, subconsciously rocking her, his cheek pressed against her hair. Suisen took in the pained expression on his partner's face, the way his eyes were squeezed shut and his lips pressed into a thin line. Here, when it was just the two of them, Kashikoi let his true feelings show. He stroked Hina's black hair, as though soothing her as she slept.

"Will this even help, Suisen?" he asked, his voice a rasp, "Will bonding them like this ensure their survival?"

Suisen looked at his daughter again, taking in her sleeping face.

"Nothing can ensure a shinobi's survival…but, yes, this will help."

_It has to._

* * *

The genin graduation ceremony was one of the worst experiences of Sui's life. Three weeks of worry over her father, and adjustment to the weird feeling of  _Hina_  being in her mental periphery, capped off with being forced to march across a platform in front of a crowd of people in order to pick up a headband and be patted awkwardly on the back by a teacher she'd never met before. It was only made worse by the fact that her father wasn't there. Her mother's absence was something she had grown accustomed to in the past few months, she understood why it was. But her father's return to war had hurt, and she still wasn't used to it. For nearly three weeks, she'd gotten up in the morning, expecting him to be there. Seeing only Hina's mother in the kitchen each day had hurt more than she thought it would. As had seeing only Hina's mother in the crowd of proud and worried parents of the other kids, though, the blow was lessened by the clan members who had thought to come in her father's absence. At eight years of age, she allowed the Hokage to hand her a Leaf hiate and congratulate her on joining the ranks of active shinobi, an echo of the 'thank you' he'd given her when she went to register two weeks previous. That had only been three days after the bonding ceremony.

The highlight of the day was when Hina walked across the platform. She reached to the teacher and turned the wrong way to allow him to shake her hand, extending it toward the audience. Awkwardly, he turned her to face him and placed his hand in hers. Then, when she reached the Hokage, she patted about the air in front of him, trying to find his hand until he finally grabbed her wrist and put her hand over his own to give her the hiate. Sui knew that she had done it on purpose, playing up being blind to annoy those around her. So did Shisui, if his grin was anything to go off of. When he walked across the platform, the gathered Uchiha clapped loudly, proud of the seven-year-old who had proved himself a genius. Hina had turned seven a week earlier, but, there had been only a small celebration, the joviality subdued by the war.

It had been Shisui who saved Hina's birthday. He had been with them nearly every day since their fathers' returned to the battlefield, and even stood with the girls at the gate to see the fighters off. Despite Suisen's scowl in his direction, he had remained upbeat the entire time, waving to those departing with a 'see you soon!'. Since then, he'd done his utmost to keep his friends from despairing. When Hina turned seven, the Uchiha had procured a number of small fireworks and taken the heiresses to one of the more secluded training grounds. Through methods that he refused to share, he'd infused each with a small bit of his own chakra so that, when they exploded, Hina would be able to see them in the warm 'colors' of his fire nature type. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone outside her family had ever done for her. She'd repaid him by throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest, surprising him. Still, he had returned her embrace and, for a moment, they had just been children celebrating together.

When Shisui had revealed that he too would be graduating to the rank of genin in May, both girls had expressed a desire for him to be on their team. Though none of the children really had a say in the matter, all would feel more comfortable interacting with those they already knew. In the month since they had met, they had grown close, driven together by circumstance. Fortunately for them, one Yuuki Suishoku had been listening one day as the children sat together in her kitchen, bemoaning their inability to coordinate their own teams.

Yuuki Suishoku was not as eloquent as her husband, nor did she have his natural talent for negotiation. But, before she had become a housewife, Yuuki had been considered for bonding with one of the Hokkaido heiresses, the girl who eventually grew into the Yuri Hokkaido of the modern day. It was her decision to give up her shinobi training that had ended her candidacy. Yuri Hokkaido was just as much of a burning ember as her husband, strong of will and spirit. And Yuuki, her childhood friend, was no less so. While she was quieter in bearing, she was tenacious and had an unbendable will. It was for this reason that a blind housewife was left as the leader of a shinobi clan while her husband was away. These things, Hiruzen Sarutobi knew. And it was because of these things that, when Yuuki Suishoku arrived in his office soon after her daughter had registered as a genin, he listened to her very carefully. She had explained to him, blind eyes blazing with a quiet determination, the bond that had formed between the heiresses and the young prodigy from the Uchiha clan. And what that bond could mean for the future.

"Our clans have been at odds since the time before the village's founding. Yet here is a friendship born out of the pure need a child has for companionship, and a similarity in levels of ability. They are all very skilled, and they have already trained together for nearly a month. Their chances of survival, and of mending the bridge between the Hokkaido and Suishoku and the Uchiha, will greatly increase if they are placed together. Politics aside, there is also the matter of Suitopi's Kekkei Genkai. It will awaken soon, and, if Hina is unable to keep her tethered to her human side, having an Uchiha present would be wise. If his eyes are as strong as they are hoped to be, he could cast a genjutsu on her in order to maintain her sanity, rather than losing the Hokkaido heiress to her inner wolf," Hiruzen opened his mouth to speak, assuming she was finished, but, she drew herself upright and continued, "My husband has reminded me time and time again that we are at war, and that this is the reason I must sacrifice my daughter. If I must do so, then allow her at least the comforts of being with her friend."

The Third Hokage pursed his lips, hearing the unspoken addendum to that. " _If she should die, let her do so with the comfort of her friends around her_ ". There was sound logic in her argument, as well as the desperation of a mother. Hiruzen felt a tug of pity in his heart and, after a moment of deliberation, gave a nod.

"Very well, Lady Yuuki, your argument is well made. If you believe that this will increase the children's chances of survival, so be it."

That was how the Third Hokage solidified a very old alliance.

Of course, the children were unaware of the matron's meddling and continued to hope that they would be placed together. Hina and Sui would, of course. What was the point in their bonding if they were not? But Shisui, the youngest of his class and still an outsider, disliked the idea of being put into a group of strangers. Believing this to be a distinct possibility, the children had remained side-by-side as much as possible, instigating a sleepover at Shisui's house at his insistence. His mother, an esteemed Uchiha kunoichi who had been held in reserve while her husband joined the war, showed no signs of dislike for the friends their son had found, despite the history of their clans. On the night between the graduation and the assignment of teams, she cooked a large hot pot meal and joined the children at the table so as to discuss jutsu, combat techniques, and the like with them.

Neither Sui nor Shisui saw the way her smile did not quite reach her eyes as she surveyed the trio of children who were about to become soldiers.

After the dishes were cleared and cleaned and it was time to settle in, the three built themselves a large nest of extra pillows and blankets, cocooning themselves on the floor of Shisui's room. They were far too young for his mother to worry about untoward behavior, and, so, she merely turned off the lights and wished them goodnight, chuckling softly as three little heads stuck up from the nest to tell her the same.

For a long while, the three lay in the darkness, Hina between Sui and Shisui. Sui had complained that he 'stinks like boy' and refused to sleep next to him. He had taken her insults in stride, as he always did, and laughingly reminded her that he  _was_  a boy. Grumbling, Sui had shoved Hina between them and they had bedded down. The only sound in the room was their breathing, too quick for any of them to truly be asleep.

Hina's small hands burrowed under the blankets to find those of her friends, her tiny fingers curling around them.

"We will be okay," she whispered, "Even if we're not on the same team, we will take care of each other. Always. And none of us are going to die."

Sui did not reply, though her grip on Hina's hand tightened. Shisui squeezed her hand briefly before relaxing his hold. By unspoken agreement, the three children huddled closer together in their nest, a tangle of small limbs nestled in the softness of the blankets. For a time, that brief time before sleep took them, they felt safe and secluded, as though the war didn't exist. As though nothing existed beyond the solitude of the bedroom. For a short while, they were able to drift away, content in the knowledge that they had each other and that, for now, they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Unwilling Sword! Melissiaew and I are back with a whole new story. This does not mean that we've given up on Survivor and Seeker. We just opened up a new project. We're quite excited about this one as it's already completely drawn up. It just needs typed. 
> 
> A word of warning, this story will be dealing with some very dark themes as it progresses. It will also have very suggestive spots as the characters age, as well as a good deal of blood and death. Cursing will be kept to that seen within the series. I have rated this "T" with the understanding that T covers up to 16+, at which point the story should be rated "M". I assure you, the rating will not be bumped up to "M" at any time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic as we continue! Please, leave a review and give us feedback!


End file.
